Yearning for You
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Kyumin Story] Cinta. Kata itu merupakan kata yang sangat asing di telinga Sungmin. Seumur hidupnya Sungmin tidak pernah mengerti arti kata itu hingga Cho Kyuhyun hadir dalam kehidupannya. Dapatkah Kyuhyun mengajarkan Sungmin tentang cinta dan bagaimana rasanya dicintai? - [!] Boys Love. Special for Kyumin's Day.
1. Christmas Gift

Okey guys, ini fanfic yang aku sebutin di BMMS. Tadinya aku mau langsung nge-post fanfic yang aku buat untuk Kyumin Day tapi karena fanfic itu adalah sequel dari series ini makannya aku nge-post prequel-nya dulu.

Jadi, Yearning for You series ini adalah fanfic yang aku buat untuk ngerayain beberapa event, yaitu christmas, Sungmin's day sama Kyuhyun's day.

Series ini terdiri dari 3 one-shoot tapi ketiga one-shoot itu masih punya benang merah yang sama. Ya... kalo dijabarin mah kaya gini:

**1. Yearning for You - Christmas Gift (Christmas Special)**

**2. Yearning for You - Sparklers, Beach and You (Sungmin's Day Special)**, sequel to Christmas Gift.

**3. Yearning for You - Fate (Kyuhyun's Day Special)**, sequel to Sparklers, Beach and You.

plus! satu one-shoot yang aku buat khusus buat Kyumin's day kemarin. **Ever After (Kyumin's Day Special)**, sequel to Yearning for You series.

p.s: yang ever after belom pernah aku publish dimana pun hehehe ^^

.

Fanfic ini mengisahkan perjalanan cinta Kyumin. Perjalanannya gimana silahkan kalian baca sendiri hehehe ^^

Selamat membaca~~

Jangan lupa review-nya yaaa

* * *

><p>oooo<p>

oo

**Yearning for You**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

oo

**CHRISTMAS GIFT**

(Christmas Special)

oooo

.

.

**24 Desember 2002**

**Christmas Eve**

.

_Dear Santa,_

_Hari ini guruku memberitahuku bahwa kau akan mengabulkan permintaan setiap anak pada malam natal. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah menjadi anak yang baik atau belum. Tapi Santa… bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku ingin mendapatkan banyak kue, permen, mainan dan banyak teman pada natal kali ini!_

_Aku harap kau dapat mengabulkan permintaanku ini~_

_Selamat natal, Santa~~_

_._

_With Love,_

_Sungmin_

_._

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun duduk dengan manis di depan meja kayu yang berada di tengah-tengah rumahnya. Tangan mungil anak lelaki itu menulis surat dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah selesai, ia membaca kembali surat yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ia sangat puas dengan surat yang baru saja dibuatnya dan ia juga sangat yakin bahwa penerima surat itu juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Dia melipat surat itu dengan sangat rapi dan meletakannya dalam sebuah kaos kaki putih yang sengaja ia gantung di sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia selalu melihat orang-orang menggantungkan kaos kaki mereka sehingga Santa Claus dapat menyimpan hadiah mereka disana dan Sungmin sangat ingin Santa tahu apa yang diharapkannya tahun ini. Ia hanya berharap Santa dapat mengabulkan seluruh permintaannya.

Perlahan, Sungmin membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap seluruh ruangannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak melupakan sesuatu yang bisa mebahayakan dirinya ketika ia tidur. Ruangan yang ditempatinya kini cukup kecil namun sangat rapi, ruangan ini cukup bagi Sungmin yang memang hanya tinggal sendiri di ruangan yang sudah ia dianggap sebagai rumahnya. Tidak banyak perlengkapan yang ada di ruangan ini. Saat kau masuk ke ruangan ini, kau dapat langsung melihat tempat tidur Sungmin yang berada di sisi ruangan, dapur di sisi kirimu, sebuah kamar mandi di sisi kanan dan di tengah-tengah ruangan, kau dapat melihat sebuah meja kayu.

Sungmin sudah tinggal di tempat ini sejak lama sekali – ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan tepatnya karena dia sudah tinggal sendiri di rumah ini selama yang bisa ia ingat. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajah orang tuanya karena sepengetahuannya, ia tidak pernah melihat wajah orang tuanya sama sekali dan mereka juga tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Sungmin bahkan tidak yakin jika dia memiliki orang tua karena walaupun ia selalu menangis tengah malam, memanggil orang tuanya lagi dan lagi, mereka tidak pernah datang untuk menenangkannya, memeluknya, berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan berkata bahwa mereka akan selalu berada di samping Sungmin. Singkatnya, Sungmin selalu berjuang untuk hidup sendiri sejak ia masih sangat kecil, tanpa orang tua dan tanpa ada yang merawatnya.

Sungmin menarik selimut tipis yang ia miliki agar menutupi seluruh badannya. Dia memeluk boneka kelinci yang ia temukan saat pulang sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. "Selamat malam" bisiknya entah pada siapa. Ia menutup matanya dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah manisnya ketika ia mengingat suratnya untuk Santa. Dia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok! Dia tidak sabar menunggu hadiahnya dari Santa!

Dan dengan imajinasinya itu, Sungmin pergi ke alam mimpinya.

.

ooo

.

**25 Desember 2002**

**Christmas Day**

Sungmin menggosok kedua matanya saat ia terbangun di pagi hari. Ia menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya saat ia mengingat surat yang dibuatnya tadi malam. Dengan cepat Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka kaos kaki yang menggantung di ujung tempat tidurnya.

Senyumnya menghilang saat ia membuka kaos kaki itu. Tidak ada kue, permen ataupun mainan di dalamnya. Surat yang dibuatnya untuk Santa juga masih terlipat dengan sangat rapi di dalam kaos kaki itu. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sungmin sangat sedih. Dia sudah sangat menantikan hari ini sejak kemarin dan Santa bahkan tidak datang ke rumahnya untuk membaca surat yang sudah dibuatnya atau memberinya hadiah. Dia ingat ketika ia menulis surat itu, Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa ia sudah menjadi anak baik tahun ini tapi mengapa Santa tidak memberinya hadiah natal? Dia sangat menginginkan apa yang dituliskan dalam suratnya itu. Dia ingin kue, permen, mainan dan juga banyak teman.

Teman!

Sungmin menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Senyum manis kembali mengembang di wajahnya saat ia mengingat bahwa ia meminta seorang teman juga. "Mungkin Santa hanya bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan saja" bisiknya, mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin segera mengganti pakaiannya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Dia ingin datang ke sekolah lebih cepat hari ini karena Sungmin tidak sabar untuk menunggu hadiah Santa untuknya. Teman! Ya… banyak teman!

Walaupun Sungmin bersekolah di sekolah negeri tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Semua teman sekelasnya menjauhi dirinya. Bahkan mereka juga tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Pernah suatu hari Sungmin bertanya kepada salah satu dari mereka, mengapa mereka tidak mau bermain dengan Sungmin namun anak itu hanya berkata bahwa orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka untuk tidak berteman dengan Sungmin. Orang tua mereka berkata sesuatu tentang orang tua Sungmin yang menurut mereka adalah orang yang tidak baik sehingga mereka tidak ingin anak-anak mereka berhubungan dengan Sungmin karena mereka berkeyakinan bahwa jika orang tuanya tidak baik, maka anaknya juga merupakan anak yang tidak baik. Bukan hanya temannya saja yang menjauhi Sungmin tapi seluruh orang disekelilingnya juga menjauhinya, mereka sering memelototinya dan terkadang mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan bagi Sungmin. Jika anak yatim piatu lain yang seusia dengannya akan dirawat di panti asuhan, Sungmin berjuang untuk tinggal sendiri di rumahnya.

Para tetua desa memperbolehkannya untuk sekolah hanya karena peraturan Negara mereka yang menuliskan bahwa setiap anak berhak mendapatkan pendidikan. Mereka memberi Sungmin uang untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Tapi hanya itu! Tidak ada yang lain.

Mungkin… mungkin dengan suratnya untuk Santa kemarin malam, akhirnya Sungmin bisa mendapatkan seorang teman.

Saat Sungmin tiba di sekolah, sekolahnya terlihat sangat sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang tiba di sekolah. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan duduk di bangkunya, menunggu teman-temannya untuk masuk ke kelas. Beberapa menit berlalu namun tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya Sungmin sendiri yang masih duduk manis di bangkunya. Satu jam kemudian, senyum Sungmin benar-benar menghilang dari wajahnya ketika ia tidak melihat satu pun temannya masuk ke dalam kelas. Air mata mengalir di pipi chubby-nya saat ia mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari natal dan sekolah diliburkan. Semua teman sekelasnya mungkin sedang merayakan natal di rumah mereka bersama dengan keluarganya.

"Sungmin bodoh" bisiknya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang sepi.

Mungkin… Sungmin belum menjadi anak yang baik tahun ini.

.

ooo

.

Walaupun demikian, Sungmin terus saja menulis surat untuk Santa setiap tahun. Ia selalu percaya bahwa Santa itu nyata karena teman-temannya selalu membawa hadiah dari Santa saat mereka kembali ke sekolah setelah hari natal. Dan setiap tahun, Sungmin selalu berharap bahwa Santa akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Namun, ketika ia membuka kaos kakinya pada hari natal, dia selalu menemukan hal yang sama, suratnya untuk Santa yang masih terlipat dengan sangat rapi dan tidak ada hadiah natal untuknya. Setiap hal itu terjadi, Sungmin selalu menangis karena berpikir bahwa Santa melupakannya, bahwa Santa sama saja seperti orang-orang di desanya tapi… setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin akan menghapus air matanya dan berkata bahwa mungkin Sungmin belum menjadi seorang anak yang baik tahun itu juga.

Pada malam natal, saat Sungmin berusia 8 tahun, ia duduk terdiam di depan meja kayu miliknya. Selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil tergeletak di atas meja itu. ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya sebelum ia menulis suratnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan air mata terus saja mengalir saat ia menulis. Suratnya kali ini berbeda dengan surat yang selalu ditulisnya tiap tahun. Pada surat di tahun sebelumnya, Sungmin selalu mengharapkan kue, permen, mainan dan seorang teman namun pada tahun ini Sungmin hanya menulis beberapa kata saja. Sebulir air matanya jatuh tepat di atas surat yang ia buat. Sungmin segera melipat kertas itu sebelum menyimpannya di kaos kaki putih yang biasa ia gantung pada malam natal. Ia menaiki tempat tidurnya dan memeluk boneka kelincinya sebelum ia tertidur. Berharap bahwa tahun ini, Santa akan mengabulkan permintaanya.

_Dear Santa,_

_Setidaknya, bisakah aku memiliki seorang teman?_

_._

_With Love_

_Sungmin_

.

ooo

.

Sungmin berjalan di jalanan menuju rumahnya yang dipenuhi oleh salju. Bahunya turun dan kesedihan dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas di wajahnya karena sekali lagi, Santa tidak mengabulkan permintaannya tahun ini. Walaupun tahun ini Sungmin hanya mengharapkan seorang teman tapi sekali lagi ia tidak mendapatkan hadiah natalnya sama sekali.

Ia berjalan melewati sebuah taman yang sepi saat air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dia berjongkok dan menangis pelan. Wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan di sela lututnya membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa anak lelaki itu kini sedang menangis. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Walaupun dia sudah berusaha untuk menjadi anak baik setiap tahunnya tapi Santa tidak pernah memberinya kado natal. Dia hanya mengharapkan seorang teman. Teman yang selalu ada untuknya. Teman yang akan berkata bahwa Sungmin tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Teman yang selalu berada di sisinya saat Sungmin membutuhkan mereka, menyokongnya dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seorang teman yang mencintainya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya? Ia selalu mencoba berteman dengan teman sekelasnya walaupun mereka selalu mengacuhkannya. Dia bahkan menulis surat untuk Santa agar ia memberinya seorang teman. Kenapa? Kenapa setiap orang bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan sementara Sungmin tidak bisa mendapatkannya sama sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat kekanakkan itu menyapa pendengarannya. Sungmin menengadah dan ia hanya bisa melihat sebuah gambar buram di hadapannya. Sungmin segera menggosok kedua matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya itu. Disana, di depannya adalah seorang anak lelaki seusianya, berjongkok di hadapannya dan menatapnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya anak itu sekali lagi. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tidak mampu membuat dirinya untuk berbicara, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Mata Sungmin kembali berair ketika ia mengingat alasannya menangis, "Hey, hey, jangan menangis" ucap anak lelaki itu sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin dan hal itu berhasil membuat kedua mata Sungmin melebar. Ia menatap anak lelaki itu tidak percaya. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada yang menghapus air matanya seperti tadi. Sungmin menutup matanya, menikmati tangan lembut yang kini membelai pipinya.

Setelah melihat bahwa Sungmin kini sudah tenang, anak lelaki itu mengelus rambut Sungmin sambil menanyakan alasan Sungmin menangis seperti tadi. "Aku tidak punya teman" ucap Sungmin pelan. Anak lelaki itu hanya menatap Sungmin bingung, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sungmin tadi, "Teman sekelasku tidak mau berteman denganku dan aku selalu menulis surat untuk Santa setiap tahun, mengatakan bahwa aku mengharapkan seorang teman sebagai kado natalku tapi Santa tidak pernah mengabulkan permintaanku" saat menjelaskan hal itu, mata Sungmin mulai berair kembali.

"Hey, hey, jangan menangis lagi" ucap anak lelaki itu sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin sekali lagi, "Bagaimana jika aku menjadi temanmu mulai dari sekarang"

"Benarkah?" seru Sungmin. Air mata yang tadinya mengalir kini mulai berhenti digantikan oleh binar kebahagiaan. Ia segera menerjang anak lelaki itu saat ia melihatnya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Mau membuat boneka salju?" tawar anak itu. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera bangkit dari posisinya tadi.

Suara tawa dapat terdengar dari taman itu. Dua orang anak lelaki terlihat sangat bahagia saat mambangun sebuah boneka salju. Salah seorang anak lelaki melemparkan bola salju kepada anak lelaki yang lain membuat anak tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya dan si pelempar bola salju itu hanya tertawa saat melihat salju yang menutupi kepala Sungmin.

"Tidak adil!" teriak Sungmin. Ia segera melempar bola salju yang dipegangnya kepada anak lelaki di hadapannya. Itulah awal mula dari perang salju antara kedua anak lelaki itu. Boneka salju yang baru dibuat setengahnya pun terlupakan begitu saja. Kedua anak itu hanya melempar bola salju satu sama lain dengan sangat bahagia.

Matahari mulai terbenam. Kedua anak itu berbaring berdampingan di atas salju. Keduanya terengah-engah karena perang salju yang mereka lakukan tadi. "Aku harus pulang sekarang" seorang anak lelaki itu berkata setelah beberapa saat. Sungmin menatap anak lelaki itu sedih. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dari teman barunya ini sekarang, "Jangan sedih… aku berjanji akan bermain denganmu lagi besok, okay?"

"Janji?" Sungmin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan anak lelaki itu segera menautkan jari kelingking miliknya.

"Aku berjanji"

Kedua anak lelaki itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat mereka berjalan berlainan arah. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah keduanya saat mereka berjalan menjauhi taman itu. Malam itu, Sungmin tertidur dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Dia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Dia tidak sabar untuk bermain kembali bersama dengan temannya.

Teman.

Mungkin, Santa tidak melupakan Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat menuju taman. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan belum mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan temannya hari ini. Saat ia tiba, temannya itu belum datang. Sungmin hanya terduduk di bangku taman dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya dan menunggu kedatangan temannya itu. Beberapa menit telah berlalu namun temannya itu belum juga datang. Beberapa jam berlalu dan matahari mulai terbenam namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat temannya sama sekali. Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya saat langit sudah mulai gelap. Bahunya turun dan senyum sudah hilang dari wajah manisnya.

Dua hari, tiga hari, empat hari telah berlalu.

Hari ini adalah hari kelima setelah perang salju itu. Sungmin terus menunggu temannya di taman itu namun temannya tidak datang sama sekali. Sungmin terus menunggu hingga matahari terbenam dan pulang ke rumahnya saat langit mulai gelap. Malam itu, Sungmin menangis sebelum ia tertidur. Ia menatap jari kelingkingnya dan mengingat ucapan temannya sebelum mereka berpisah lima hari yang lalu.

"Tapi kau berjanji untuk bermain denganku lagi"

.

ooo

.

**13 Juli 2013**

Usia Sungmin kini menginjak 17 tahun. Ia duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Kelas sudah dimulai sejak lima menit yang lalu tapi kelasnya masih sangat berisik. Siswi-siswi bergosip mengenai boyband yang mereka sukai sedangkan para siswa membicarakan tentang olahraga. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Guru mereka terlambat dan Sungmin sangat tidak menyukai itu.

Saat teman-temannya yang lain mengobrol bersama dengan temannya, Sungmin hanya duduk di bangkunya dan memperhatikan pemandangan di luar kelas. Mengapa ia tidak mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasnya? Alasannya sangat sederhana. Karena teman sekelasnya itu tidak mau bersosialisasi dengannya. Mereka sudah menghindari dirinya sejak ia kecil.

Tidak ada yang berubah dalam kehidupan Sungmin.

Sama sekali tidak ada.

"Diam!" guru mereka berjalan memasuki kelas bersama dengan seorang siswa yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Seluruh penghuni kelas mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Beberapa murid perempuan mulai cekikikan dan menatap siswa itu dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Sungmin mengakui bahwa siswa itu tampan. Dia tinggi – lebih tinggi dari Sungmin – mungkin 180 sentimeter atau lebih, kulitnya putih pucat, wajahnya sempurna dan rambut coklat ikalnya membuat siswa itu terlihat tampan di mata Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin merona saat siswa itu melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Hallo" siswa itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun dan aku baru saja pindah dari Busan kemarin karena pekerjaan ayahku. Ummm… semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik" beberapa siswi menjawabnya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat dan hal itu membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya karena jengkel. Tidak bisakah mereka bersikap biasa saja?

"Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong" ucap guru mereka sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong si barisan tengah. Siswi yang duduk di sebelahnya menganggukkan kepalanya senang sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maaf Pak tapi bolehkah saya duduk di dekat jendela?" guru itu terlihat ragu saat mendengar pertanyaannya, "Kumohon… saya memiliki penyakit asma"

"Baiklah" ucap guru itu beberapa saat kemudian.

Kyuhyun berterima kasih kepadanya dan berjalan menuju kursi kosong di dekat jendela. Bukan, bukan tepat di pinggir jendela karena seseorang telah menempati kursi itu. Dia duduk di samping siswa yang kini menatapnya bingung, "Hello, aku Kyuhyun. Kau?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan beberapa saat kemudian siswa itu menjabat tangannya.

"Sungmin" bisiknya pelan.

.

ooo

.

"Sungmin-ssi, mengapa kau tidak makan di kantin? Kau tidak ingin makan siang bersama dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang.

Saat itu adalah waktunya makan siang. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, banyak sekali siswi yang mengelilingi bangku Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun untuk makan siang bersama dengan mereka namun Kyuhyun menolak permintaan mereka dengan sangat halus, berkata bahwa dirinya tidak lapar. Siswi-siswi itu mengerucutkan bibir mereka sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua di kelas kosong itu.

"Aku tidak mempunyai teman" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Mengapa?"

"Mereka tidak menyukaiku"

"Tapi, aku pikir Sungmin-ssi ini orang yang baik" wajah Sungmin memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Hal itu malah membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencoba untuk mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa lebih keras, berkata bahwa Sungmin malah terlihat sangat manis.

"Boleh aku meminta rotimu, Sungmin-ssi?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk satu buah roti yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi di atas meja mereka.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi, bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku berbohong. Aku tidak ingin makan siang dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cerewet itu. Kau tahu, mereka itu mengganggu dan selera makanku malah akan menghilang jika aku makan bersama dengan mereka" Kyuhyun dapat mendengar helaan nafas Sungmin sebelum pemuda itu memberikan sebungkus roti miliknya, "Kau marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Karena aku meminta rotimu?"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh dan menutupi mulutnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil~~"

Kyuhyun membuka bungkus roti itu dan segera menggigitnya, "Ne Sungmin-ssi… bagaimana jika sebagai bayaran karena kau sudah memberikan rotimu padaku, aku akan menjadi temanmu"

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Dia menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur dan kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dia senang. Senang karena seseorang mau menawakan pertemanan dengannya tapi di sisi lain, Sungmin takut. Ia takut temannya kali ini juga akan meninggalkannya seperti dulu.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Perlahan, tangannya menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menggoyangkannya dengan bahagia, "Sekarang kita ini teman! Aku tidak perlu memanggilmu dengan formal lagi, ne Sungmin-ah? Ah! Dan berhenti memanggilku Kyuhyun-ssi!"

.

ooo

.

Sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama dengan Sungmin. Setiap hari juga, setelah bel istirahat siang berbunyi, banyak sekali siswi dan terkadang siswa yang menghampiri bangku Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama namun, Kyuhyun selalu menolak mereka secara halus, mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak lapar. Setelah keluar dari kelas mereka, Kyuhyun akan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat dan berlari menuju tempat persembunyian mereka yaitu atap sekolah. Setelah itu, seperti biasanya Kyuhyun akan berkata bahwa dia sangat lapar dan meminta Sungmin untuk membagi makan siang yang dibawanya dengannya.

Suatu hari, Sungmin membawa bekal yang dibuatnya khusus untuk mereka. Kyuhyun sangat senang apalagi setelah Sungmin memberitahukan – dengan malu-malu – bahwa bekal itu adalah buatan tangannya sendiri. Bekal yang dibawa Sungmin tidak special, hanya sebuah bekal biasa namun Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan sangat antusias bahwa bekal itu special karena Sungmin lah yang membuat bekal itu.

"Enak sekali!" seru Kyuhyun saat ia mencoba bekal yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin, sedikit meragukan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan namun Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat antusias dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Ayolah. Kita makan Sungmin-ah… atau aku akan menghabiskan semua bekalmu ini" Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai memakan bekal yang dibawanya.

Sejak hari itu, Sungmin selalu membawa bekal setiap hari. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap sekolah sambil menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Tidak ada orang lain… hanya mereka berdua. Perlahan, perasaan Sungmin mulai berubah kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun hanya sebagai temannya lagi. Dia selalu menikmati setiap momen yang mereka lalui. Sungmin juga sangat senang menatap wajah Kyuhyun, terutama saat pemuda itu memakan bekal mereka. Seperti ada suatu kebanggaan sendiri karena pemuda itu sangat menikmati bekal yang ia buat. Wajah Sungmin juga selalu merona ketika Kyuhyun menggoda dan mengacak rambutnya.

Sungmin mulai melihat Kyuhyun sebagai seorang lelaki.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi sangat dekat setelah beberapa minggu. Kyuhyun selalu membawa Sungmin berjalan-jalan memutari desa sepulang sekolah atau Sungmin akan mengajak Kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumahnya dan terkadang, Kyuhyun bahkan akan menginap di rumah Sungmin, berkata bahwa ia ingin menikmati masakan buatan Sungmin dua kali sehari.

"Yah! Kau kira aku ini istrimu!" Sungmin mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sungmin sedang memasak makan malam mereka karena Kyuhyun memberitahunya bahwa ia akan menginap di tempat Sungmin dan ia ingin memakan masakan buatan Sungmin saat sarapan keesokan harinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau mau" ucapan Kyuhyun ini berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin merah padam, "Sungguh Sungmin-ah, aku yakin aku pasti akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau menjadi istriku" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat ia melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah sangat merah, "Kau manis sekali, Sungmin-ah"

"Yah! Aku tidak ah––" Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan pembelaannya saat ia merasakan sakit pada jari telunjuknya. Jarinya berdarah. Mungkin teriris saat ia memotong bawang tadi.

Sungmin dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia takut dengan darah. Keringat mulai mengucur dan ia merasa kakinya sangat lemas. Ia akan jatuh jika Kyuhyun tidak segera memeluk tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di lantai, "K-Kyu"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku disini" tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berdarah sementara tangan satunya lagi digunakan untuk menopang badan Sungmin.

Melihat darah yang tidak kunjung berhenti, Kyuhyun mengemut jari Sungmin untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, "Kyu…" namun Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dan mengelus lengan Sungmin dengan sangat lembut, seolah memintanya untuk tidak khawatir karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa saat darahnya berhenti, "Bisakah kau berdiri?" Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat lemas. Dia merasa bahwa seluruh energi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu disedot habis oleh sebuah mesin besar sehingga ia merasa sangat lemas seperti ini. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan perlahan sambil memangku Sungmin menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia membantu Sungmin untuk berbaring dan mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin, mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda manis itu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja" bisiknya untuk menyakinkan Sungmin. "Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makan malam kita, okay?" dia mengacak rambut Sungmin sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

15 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali sambil menenteng dua buah kantung plastik di tangannya. Dia mengeluarkan dua buah box makanan dari satu kantung plastik dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin dengan hati-hati, takut ia akan lebih melukai jari Sungmin yang terluka. Setelahny, ia membuka kantung plastik yang kedua dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sungmin dengan seringaian andalannya. Ia kini memegang sebungkus plester. Plester bergambar hello kitty.

"Kenapa hello kitty~~?" rajuk Sungmin.

"Pertama! Warnanya pink dan aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai warna itu. Kedua! Karena plester ini akan terlihat sangat manis di jarimu, Sungminnie~" Kyuhyun mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang Sungmin berikan untuknya – ia pikir tatapan itu sangat, sangat manis – dan memasangkannya di jari Sungmin dengan hati-hati. "Lihat! Lucu kan?" Sungmin hanya menatapnya tajam sebagai jawaban, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sungminnie!"

.

ooo

.

**24 Desember 2013**

Enam bulan berlalu sejak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat setiap harinya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak merasa canggung untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin atau memeluknya di depan banyak orang. Banyak orang mempertanyakan mengapa hubungan mereka bisa sedekat itu. Beberapa orang bahkan menuduh Sungmin memakai guna-guna untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Sungmin, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangkal ucapan mereka karena ia tahu apapun yang ia katakan, mereka pasti tidak akan mempercayainya sehingga ia hanya akan menundukkan kepalanya saat orang-orang menuduhnya seperti itu.

Tapi disisi lain, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai pemberitaan yang orang-orang itu buat tentang Sungmin. Awalnya, ia akan tersenyum dan berkata bahwa hal itu tidak benar, bahwa mereka dekat karena mereka merasa nyaman saat bersama. Namun, saat orang-orang itu menjadi lebih agresif, Kyuhyun akan membentak mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing.

Hari ini adalah malam natal.

Sungmin berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Taman dimana Kyuhyun berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya. Salju sudah mulai turun dari langit dan Sungmin sangat menyukainya. Salju yang baru turun itu berwarna putih, terlihat sangat bersih dan saat mereka jatuh ke tanah, salju-salju itu akan membuat pemandangan menjadi sangat indah dengan warna putihnya.

Sungmin duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Taman itu kini terlihat sangat sepi. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya saat ia merasa angin dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Sungmin dapat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat menuju ke arahnya. Ia memutar badannya dan manatap Kyuhyun yang kini terengah-engah di hadapannya, "Maafkan aku" ucapnya.

"Tak apa" jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan punggung Kyuhyun, "Aku juga baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu"

Setelah ia bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Keningnya mengkerut saat ia melihat pipi Sungmin yang memerah dan jaket tipis yang dikenakan olehnya. Kyuhyun segera melepas syal yang digunakannya dan memakaikannya di leher Sungmin. "Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung saat ia melihat Kyuhyun melepaskan jaketnya.

"Mengapa kau hanya menggunakan jaket setipis itu di cuaca sedingin ini, Min? Kau bisa terkena flu!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakaikan jaket yang digunakannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau yang akan terkena flu! Dan kau pernah bilang kalau kau memiliki penyakit asma bukan? Bagaimana jika penyakitmu kambuh karena kau kedinginan" protes Sungmin saat ia melepaskan kancing jaket Kyuhyun yang kini dipakainya.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun final sambil menghentikan tangan Sungmin, "Aku berbohong soal penyakit asma itu, okay. Aku lebih kuat dari pada kau. Lagipula aku memakai sweater jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja okay. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke rumahmu! Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi masakanmu untuk malam natal ini" Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya saat mereka berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah makan malam dan mendengarkan pujian Kyuhyun atas makanan yang dibuat Sungmin. Mereka duduk berdampingan di atas tempat tidur Sungmin. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan menutup matanya. Ia kembali membuka matanya saat ia mengingat hadiahnya untuk Kyuhyun. Ia meraba-raba sisi tempat tidurnya untuk mencari sebuah kotak yang sudah ia persiapkan, "Kyu… aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu" ia menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Kyuhyun dengan wajah merona.

"Apa itu? Hm… Min, kau tidak perlu memberiku sesuatu" ucap Kyuhyun saat ia menerima kotak itu di tangannya.

"Tapi ini keinginanku, Kyu. Aku ingin memberi hadiah natal pertama untuk sahabatku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kesungguhan di mata Sungmin. Ia membuka kotak itu dan matanya melebar saat melihat hadiah yang Sungmin berikan untuknya. Didalam kotak itu berisi sebuah syal. Ia mengeluarkan syal itu dari dalam kotak dan mengamatinya dengan teliti. "Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat inisial namanya di ujung syal itu.

"Ya" jawab Sungmin malu, "Kau… menyukainya?"

"Ini sangat bagus sekali, Sungmin-ah!" serunya bahagia, "Sekarang giliranku!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka kotak itu dan menatap bingung kepada pemuda yang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya saat ia melihat sebuah kostum Santa Claus di dalam kotak itu, "Kenapa kostum Santa?" Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin, "Jangan bilang karena kau pikir aku akan terlihat sangat manis saat menggunakan kostum ini!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Sungmin, "Salah satu alasannya memang itu" ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat, "Alasan lainnya karena kau adalah Santa dalam hidupku, Sungmin-ah. Kau memberiku hadiah jika aku menjadi anak baik tahun ini"

"A-Apa? Aku… Aku tidak––"

"Kau memberiku hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku, Min. Kau selalu memasak untukku. Kau mau berteman denganku. Kau memberikan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Kau selalu menjagaku walaupun aku selalu mengerjaimu. Kau membuatku mengetahui bagaimana rasanya dicintai. Dan kau ingin tahu apa hadiah terbaik yang kau berikan untukku?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca akibat ucapan Kyuhyun untuknya itu. Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan penuh cinta, "Kau" bisiknya, "Kau, Sungmin-ah" ia menghapus air mata yang memaksa keluar dari mata foxy itu, "Aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin menerjang tubuh pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat. Ia terisak di bahu Kyuhyun yang kini balas memeluknya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Sungmin merasakan dicintai seperti ini. Dia sangat bahagia. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan menemukan seseorang yang akan mencintainya. Akhirnya, setelah terus berharap di setiap natal, menulis surat untuk Santa Claus, akhirnya Sungmin mendapatkan hadiah natalnya.

Hadiah natal terbaik di dunia ini.

Cinta.

Cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus mendekap tubuh Sungmin hingga pemuda itu tenang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat, "Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah" ucapnya sambil mencium pipi kanan Sungmin yang menutup matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh kulitnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ia mencium pipi kiri Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu" ia mencium ujung hidung Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu" ia mencium mata kanan Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu" ia mencium mata kiri Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu" ia mencium kening Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu" dan yang terakhir, ia mencium bibir Sungmin. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, hanya sentuhan antara bibir Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu… hanya ada cinta. Ciuman itu menyatakan berapa dalam cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain, betapa mereka saling membutuhkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu. Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Sungmin dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sungmin membalas senyum Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun"

.

ooo

.

Sinar matahari membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya. Ia menggosok matanya perlahan dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum menatap malaikat yang kini tertidur di sampingnya. Sungmin masih tertidur dengan lelap dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin menganggu tidur malaikatnya itu. Perlahan, Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur itu dan mengecup kening Sungmin.

Walaupun ia ingin sekali terus memeluk malaikatnya itu hingga ia terbangun tapi Kyuhyun harus mempersiapkan kejutan lain yang sudah direncanakannya. Sungmin selalu memasak untuknya dan kini giliran Kyuhyun yang membuatkan sarapan untuk kekasihnya itu.

Ya.

Cho Kyuhyun akan memasak hari ini.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan pergi ke dapur ketika ia melihat sebuah kaos kaki yang digantung di sisi tempat tidur. Penasaran dengan isi kaos kaki itu, Kyuhyun membukanya. Di dalam kaos kaki itu terdapat sebuah kertas yang terlipat dengan rapi. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah tampan itu saat ia menyimpan kembali surat yang dibacanya ke dalam kaos kaki itu. ia menatap wajah damai malaikatnya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas dan kembali mengecup keningnya, "Love you, angel" ucapnya sebelum dia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kejutannya.

.

ooo

.

_Dear Santa,_

_Terima kasih karena telah memberiku hadiah natal terbaik dalam hidupku. Terima kasih karena telah mengirimkan Cho Kyuhyun untukku. Aku berjanji, aku akan menjaga dan mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwaku._

_Terima kasih, Santa_

_._

_With Love,_

_Lee Sungmin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

continue to the sequel?


	2. Sparklers, Beach and You

oooo

oo

**Yearning for You**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

oo

**SPARKLERS, BEACH AND YOU**

(Sungmin's Day Special)

oooo

.

.

**31 Desember 2013**

Suara senandung dapat terdengar dari dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Penumpang mobil itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang ia kenal dan matanya terus menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang mereka lewati. Senyum manis tidak pernah luntur dri wajah pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin sangat senang.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin untuk pergi keluar dari desa. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa dunia di luar desanya itu ternyata seindah ini. Begitu banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sepanjang jalan. Ia bahkan membayangkan apakah dirinya dapat menyentuh awan-awan di langit jika ia berdiri di atas atap gedung-gedung itu. Saking tingginya gedung-gedung itu, Sungmin sangat yakin atap gedung itu bisa menyentuh langit! Ia terkekeh saat membayangkan dirinya berada di atas atap salah satu gedung itu dan bermain bersama dengan awan-awan putih yang menghiasi langit biru kesukaannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Min?"

Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pemuda yang kini sedang mengendarai mobil yang ia tumpangi. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian serba hitam! Ia memakai jeans hitam yang dipadukan dengan kaos hitam. Oh ya, jangan lupakan topi hitam yang menutupi rambut coklatnya. Penampilan kekasihnya hari ini membuat wajah Sungmin merona. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Bahkan lebih tampan dari biasanya!

"Hanya membayangkan diriku bermain bersama dengan awan-awan" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Bermain dengan awan-awan?" Sungguh, kekasih manisnya itu memiliki pemikiran yang terkadang membuat Kyuhyun sangat bingung dan sulit untuk memahaminya.

"Ya!" seru Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat antusias, "Aku membayangkan diriku berdiri di atas salah satu gedung tinggi itu dan bermain bersama dengan awan-awan. Karena kau lihat sendiri Kyu… gedung itu sangat tinggi! Aku yakin puncak gedung itu bahkan menembus awan!" serunya semangat. Tangannya bergerak-gerak saat ia mendeskripsikan imajinasi yang dibuatnya itu.

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Suara tawanya membahana di dalam mobil sedan itu. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menertawai imajinasi Sungmin tentang gedung dan awan itu tapi bagi Kyuhyun ekspresi Sungmin saat ia menceritakan imajinasinya itu sungguh sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia bahkan ingin mencubit pipi chubby kekasihnya itu jika ia tidak sedang menyetir saat ini.

Sungmin, disisi lain, mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang kekasih dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Perilaku Kyuhyun sekarang ini sungguh menyebalkan. Memangnya salah jika Sungmin membayangkan dirinya sendiri bermain bersama dengan awan-awan di gedung tinggi itu? Tidak kan? Gedung itu memang sangat tinggi! Jadi salahkan saja gedungnya!

"Maafkan aku, Min" ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah bisa menghentikan tawanya, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu" ia menatap pemuda manis yang masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya itu. Sungguh Lee Sungmin… kau memang sedang menguji batas kesabaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Bisa-bisanya dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sangat lucu seperti itu saat Kyuhyun sedang dalam kondisi tidak bisa mencicipi bibir merah muda itu.

Sungmin hanya kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya itu. Dalam hati kecil Kyuhyun, ia berdo'a agar dirinya diberikan kesabaran yang sangat tinggi dalam menghadapi kekasih manisnya itu. "Tapi kau melakukannya" protes pemuda manis itu.

"Hey…" Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus lengan Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik tangan kiri Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Maafkan aku, okay?" pintanya tulus, "Aku berjanji tidak akan menertawakanmu seperti tadi lagi" Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik paksa tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kyuhyun, sama sekali menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "Pretty please~~ with cherry on top" pinta Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ia kembali meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengelus punggung tangan kekasih mungilnya itu dengan penuh rasa cinta.

Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya namun sekarang, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat memelas itu, "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau membelikanku satu cup besar ice cream saat kita sampai nanti"

"Tapi Sungmin, sekarang sedang musim dingin. Aku tidak mau––"

"Ya sudah!" Sungmin menarik tangannya dan kembali melipatnya di depan dada, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Humph!" ancamnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat melihat tingkah laku kekanakkan kekasihnya itu. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat penting bagi mereka. Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan perjalanan mereka ini dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi, mereka tidak akan bisa menikmati perjalanan mereka ini jika Sungmin marah dan tidak mau memaafkannya kan?

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya sekarang ia harus mengalah dari pemuda manis ini. Ia juga tidak ingin semua rencana yang sudah dibuatnya tiba-tiba batal dilakukan hanya karena kekasih manisnya itu marah kepadanya. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak mau hal itu terjadi!

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengelus lengan Sungmin lembut, "Baiklah. Aku akan membelikanmu satu cup besar ice cream saat kita sampai nanti. Jangan marah lagi, okay?" pintanya kepada pemuda manis yang masih memalingkan mukanya itu.

Sungmin merayakan kemenangannya dalam pikirannya. Sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajah pemuda itu saat ia mengetahui bahwa akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui persyaratan yang diajukannya tadi. Dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada sang kekasih dan menirukan suara ciuman, "Love you, Kyu!" serunya bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, baby" jawab Kyuhyun. Matanya fokus kepada jalan di depannya dan mencoba menghiraukan suara-suara yang benar-benar akan meruntuhkan seluruh kesabarannya, "Baby… bisakah kau berhenti membuat suara-suara seperti itu?" Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dan jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu lagi!"

"Kenapa?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan lebih mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya itu.

"Aish!" seru Kyuhyun sebal, "Aku tidak akan bisa mengontrol diriku jika kau terus saja mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu!"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu, bukannya berhenti Sungmin malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menirukan suara ciuman saat ia menatap Kyuhyun jahil. Sungguh, perilakunya sekarang ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kesabarannya. Mata Sungmin melebar beberapa sentimeter saat ia merasa tangan Kyuhyun memegang lehernya dan menariknya, membuat bibirnya yang masih mengerucut itu kini menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dalam ciuman singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saat ia melihat wajah kaget Sungmin. Ia mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu dan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada jalan di depannya, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dari tadi, Lee Sungmin dan sekarang kau harus menerima konsekuensi dari perilakumu tadi"

"Yah!" seru Sungmin saat ia sudah kembali dari keterkejutannya. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menciumnya seperti tadi. Apalagi dengan kondisi kekasihnya yang sedang menyetir saat ini. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun garang kemudian memukul pundak Kyuhyun dan mencubit lengannya.

"Sakit, Sungminnie~~" protes Kyuhyun saat ia mengusap-usap lengannya dengan tangan kirinya – tangan kanannya masih memegang stir mobil.

"Salahmu sendiri! Kau sedang menyetir, Kyu. Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti tadi? Kau bisa saja membahayakan nyawa kita berdua!" ia memelototi kekasihnya yang masih saja mengusap-usap lengannya itu. Biarkan saja dia merasakan sakitnya cubitan Sungmin! Bisa-bisanya dia mencium Sungmin saat dirinya sedang menyetir seperti ini. Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti arah pikiran kekasihnya itu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Min" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasih manisnya itu, "Aku tahu timing yang tepat untuk menciummu seperti tadi" jawabnya jahil dan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan tawanya saat ia melihat wajah Sungmin yang merona. Kali ini kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat manis di mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap pemandangan di luar mobil, "Ne Kyunie" panggilnya saat ia melihat jalanan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya. Sungmin sangat penasaran dari kemarin malam. Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat namun hingga sekarang, kekasihnya itu masih belum memberitahu apapun mengenai tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, baby. Tidak seru jika aku memberitahumu sekarang" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, "Bersabarlah dan tunggu hingga kita tiba di tempat itu, okay? Aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang namun kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela dan menutup matanya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya namun beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar kekasihnya menguap, "Tidurlah baby. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai nanti"

Sungmin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya terasa sangat berat dan pergerakan mobil ini membuatnya menjadi sangat mengantuk. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur itu. Ia menyisikan mobilnya dan menurunkan sandaran jok Sungmin sehingga kekasihnya itu kini dalam posisi berbaring. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dan mengelus rambut hitam kekasihnya itu sebelum kembali mengendarai mobilnya.

"Mimpikan aku, baby"

.

ooo

.

Sungmin meregangkan tubuhnya saat ia terbangun. Matanya masih tertutup saat ia melakukan itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalannya di jendela dan membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat pemandangan di luar mobil. Tepat di depan matanya sekarang adalah laut terbiru yang pernah Sungmin lihat. Pasir putih yang terhampar didepannya terlihat sangat lembut dan mengajaknya untuk bermain di atas pasir itu. Pasir putih itu membuatnya ingin segera berlari kesana dan memainkannya.

"Indah bukan?"

Sungmin menatap ke sisi kirinya dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kemudi sambil menatap mata Sungmin, "Mau keluar?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat antusias. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menginjak pasir putih itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat kebahagiaan di wajah kekasihnya itu, ia mengambil jaket yang sudah disiapkannya di bangku belakang dan memakaikannya di tubuh Sungmin, "Kau harus memakai ini. Diluar sangat dingin"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Sungmin terlalu bahagia untuk merajuk karena lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak kecil. Angin dingin menerpa tubuh mereka sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari mobil. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Walaupun ia sudah menggunakan jaket tebal tapi tetap saja angin dingin itu terasa sangat dingin. Melihat Sungmin yang menggigil kedinginan, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat, mencoba untuk menghangatkan kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat kakinya menginjak pasir putih itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan mengecup pipinya, "Terima kasih" ucapnya lembut, "Kau tahu, sejak aku masih kecil aku selalu ingin pergi ke pantai. Teman-teman sekelasku selalu menceritakan pengalamannya saat berlibur ke pantai. Mereka selalu berkata bahwa bermain di pantai itu sangat menyenangkan. Membangun istana pasir, berenang atau hanya bermain air. Mereka selalu membuatku iri saat mendengarnya karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah pergi ke pantai. Aku juga ingin mengalami hal-hal yang mereka sebutkan itu. Dan akhirnya… hari ini aku bisa pergi ke tempat yang sering mereka ceritakan" Sungmin menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, "Terima kasih, Kyu…" bisiknya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, "Sekali lagi kau telah mengabulkan impian terbesarku"

"Sayang sekali sekarang sedang musim dingin. Kita tidak bisa bermain air seperti yang kau inginkan" ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan berjalan maju, "Airnya pasti sangat dingin. Walaupun aku ingin sekali membuatmu bahagia tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit jika kita bermain air di cuaca sedingin ini"

Sungmin terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun-nya memang selalu seperti ini, selalu berusaha keras untuk menjaga Sungmin. Terkadang kekasihnya itu bisa menjadi sangat over-protective, seperti ibu-ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Ketika orang lain mengeluh karena sifat kekasih mereka yang sangat berlebihan tapi Sungmin tidak pernah melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin malah sangat menyukai sifat over-protective-nya itu karena Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Tak apa, Kyu… walaupun kita tidak bisa bermain air tapi aku sangat bahagia karena aku bisa pergi kesini bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu mera––" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat ia merasakan air dingin menyentuh kakinya. Ia membuka matanya dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali saat ia mengetahui mereka berdua telah berdiri sangat dekat dengan pantai hingga sapuan ombak bisa menyentuh kaki mereka. Sungmin menatap kekasihnya bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun melakukan ini kepadanya. Bukannya tadi ia bilang kalau mereka tidak bisa bermain air?

"Walaupun kita tidak bisa bermain air tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika kita berdiri disini? Lagipula, disini kita bisa merasakan sapuan ombak yang menyentuh kaki kita dan kupikir itu tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu ini tidak semenyenangkan seperti kita bermain air tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa merasakan air ini di kaki kita kan?

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat, "Terima kasih" ucapnya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya saat ia merasakan Kyuhyun mengecup pelipisnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya itu. Ia mencium Sungmin dari kedua matanya hingga bibir merah mudanya. "Jangan menangis, sayang… kita datang kesini untuk bersenang-senang kan?" Sungmin tertawa dan memukul dada Kyuhyun saat ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang menggodanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berdiri disana. Menikmati sapuan ombak yang menerpa kaki mereka. Keduanya berpelukan dengan sangat erat ketika pemandangan laut yang sangat indah. Terkadang, Sungmin akan menunjuk pada satu benda yang dilihatnya di tengah laut, menanyakan apakah benda itu kapal laut yang sedang berlayar atau bukan. Mereka berdiri disana hingga mereka sudah tidak bisa merasakan kaki mereka karena kedinginan.

"Baby, ayo pulang. Kakiku sudah membeku" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya namun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya saat ia juga sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya karena kedinginan.

Keduanya pergi meninggalkan pantai itu sambil bergandengan tangan menuju tempat mereka menginap malam ini.

.

ooo

.

**Malam Hari, Hotel**

Sungmin merasa sangat gugup saat ia akan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia baru saja selesai mandi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menatap cermin yang ada di sisi kirinya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sungmin juga merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Walaupun Kyuhyun selalu menginap di rumahnya tapi hari ini sangat berbeda. Mereka tidak sedang berada di rumah Sungmin dan hal itu membuat Sungmin sangat gugup saat mengingat ia akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Ia menghela nafasnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Mata Sungmin melebar saat ia melihat kondisi tempat tidur mereka. Kelopak mawar merah bertebaran di atas tempat tidur, memberi kesan indah pada tempat tidur mereka. Ia juga dapat mencium wangi mawar merah itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Di atas meja yang berada tepat di samping Kyuhyun terdapat sebuah kue, dua buah gelas dan satu botol wine. "Kyu, a-apa––" ucapnya tergagap.

Kyuhyun menghampiri kekasih mungilnya yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia memegang kedua pundak Sungmin dan mencium kening kekasihnya itu, "Hari ini semua orang pasti akan merayakan malam tahun baru. Aku membeli satu botol wine untuk merayakannya bersamamu. Setelah itu, kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu. Dan… aku juga sudah membeli kue untuk merayakannya" sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin, "Jangan menangis. Sebentar lagi kita akan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu. Kau tidak boleh menagis di hari spesialmu ini, Sungmin-ah"

Kyuhyun kembali mencium kening Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Ia membimbing Sungmin untuk berjalan menuju balkon kamar mereka saat ia mengetahui bahwa waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Di balkon itu, mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan malam dan berbagai cahaya dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Sungmin.

"5… 4…" Kyuhyun mulai menghitung mundur. Ia dapat merasakan Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dalam setiap hitungan, "1…"

Kembang api menghiasi langit malam sesaat setelah Kyuhyun selesai menghitung. Berbagai macam warna menari-nari dengan indahnya di hadapan mereka. Teriakan kebahagiaan dapat mereka dengar dari orang-orang yang sedang merayakan malam pergantian tahun tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya berdiri disana dan tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Mereka menikmati pemandangan yang kini terpampang dengan sangat indah di hadapan mereka.

"Happy birthday, baby" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu. Sungmin seperti akan meledak karena ia terlalu bahagia. Ini kali pertamanya merayakan ulang tahun bersama dengan orang lain dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang menemaninya untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya itu, "I love you, Kyuhyun-ah"

.

ooo

.

**1 Januari 2014**

"Kyunie~~ boleh aku membukanya sekarang?" ucap Sungmin sambil memegang kain hitam yang kini menutupi kedua matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Ia hanya bisa merasakan pasir lembut di kaki telanjangnya dan sapuan air dingin yang sesekali menyentuh kakinya. Ia juga dapat mendegar suara deburan ombak. _'Pantai kah?'_ terkanya.

"Belum sayang" suara Kyuhyun terdengar cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya dalam kondisi seperti ini kan?

"Tapi Kyunie~~ aku tidak menyukainya~~ aku lepaskan, ne?" rajuknya pada sang kekasih.

Sungmin dapat mendengar suara kekehan Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu masih berada di tempanya tadi, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mendekati Sungmin yang kini merasa sebal karena perilaku kekasihnya itu, "Maafkan aku sayang tapi kau tidak boleh melepaskan penutup mata itu. Aku akan melepaskannya beberapa saat lagi, okay?" bujuknya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat ia melihat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun kekasihnya itu masih terlihat kesal.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengar suara dengungan di sekitarnya. Ia menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Ia merasa takut saat mendengar suara dengungan yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Dia baru saja akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk membiarkannya membuka penutup mata itu saat suara Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pendengarannya, "Kau boleh melepaskannya sekarang, baby"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Matanya melebar beberapa sentimeter dan mulutnya menganga karena terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sungmin kini berdiri di tengah-tengah kembang api yang menyala di sekelilingnya. Setelah ia sadar dari keterkejutannya, Sungmin tertawa bahagia dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Ia menatap kembang api yang menyala dengan sangat indah dihadapannya dan ombak yang sesekali menerpa kakinya. Ia sangat senang. Ini adalah kejutan terindah yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya.

Sungmin segera berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya saat kembang api itu mulai mati satu per satu. Ia menerjang tubuh kekasihnya itu dan mengakibatkan Kyuhyun tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh di pasir lembut itu. Sungmin tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun yang kini berbaring di bawahnya. Menatap wajah kekasih tampannya yang sedang menggerutu karena perbuatannya tadi. Ia memekik saat Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi mereka hingga sekarang Sungmin lah yang berbaring di bawah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya namun kekasihnya itu hanya mencium bibirnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tersenyum pada Sungmin yang kini terpenjara di bawahnya.

"Sangat menyukainya!" seru Sungmin, "Aku menyukai kembang apinya! Aku menyukai pantainya! Dan demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun! Aku bahkan tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu sekarang! Ini sangat sempurna!" Sungmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menarik kekasihnya. Ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun namun dalam beberapa saat, Kyuhyun mulai mengambil alih dan menciumnya lebih dalam.

Sungmin tersenyum kepada kekasihnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sangat menghargai semua yang kau berikan untukku. Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku sebelumnya tapi sekarang… aku dapat merayakannya denganmu. I love you, Kyu… I love you so much"

"I love you too, Minnie-ah. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special untukmu dan kita baru saja memulainya. Hari ini masih panjang, sayangku"

Sungmin tersenyum jahil saat ia menatap wajah kekasihnya itu, "Jadi… masih banyak kejutan untukku setelah ini?"

"Tenang saja. Aku menyiapkan banyak sekali kejutan untukmu, baby" Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya dan kembali mencium kekasihnya itu.

Hari ulang tahun.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan mengenai hal itu sebelumnya. Bagi Sungmin, hari itu merupakan satu hari yang harus ia lalui dalam kehidupannya. Tidak ada yang special. Sama sekali tidak! Seumur hidupnya, Sungmin tidak pernah mengistimewakan hari itu. Lagipula, tidak ada orang yang bisa ia ajak untuk merayakannya bersama.

Hingga pemuda ini hadir.

Seorang pemuda yang rela memberinya banyak kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Pemuda yang sangat Sungmin cintai dan juga mencintainya.

'_Aku harap aku bisa melalui begitu banyak hari ulang tahun bersamamu, Kyuhyun-ah'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Sweet, Kyuhyun so sweet~~ Om Kyu~~ kapan giliran aku~~! *digeplak Sungmin*

Okay, lupakan authornya mabok gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun! hahaha

Maaf, kemaren ada sedikit kesalahan. Ini Kyumin ff kok bukan Hunhan ^^ sekarang udah dibenerin hehehe

Di chapter kemaren ada yang nanya gimana Sungmin bisa hidup sendiri sama kemana orang tuanya Sungmin. Hahahaha aku emang sengaja ga nyeritain orang tuanya Sungmin, yaa... jadi ceritanya di fic ini tuh Sungmin 'dibuang' sama orang tuanya gitu terus karena orang tuanya itu orang yang 'gak baik' makannya dia disuruh tinggal sendiri hehehe waktu bikin fanfic yang kemaren saya terinspirasi sama kisah hidupnya naruto sih jadi deh hasilnya kaya gitu hehehe

Makasih buat review sama air mata(?)nya hehehe seneng ternyata perasaan Sungmin-nya bisa diterima sama readers semua ^^

Buat yang follow sama favorite juga makasih banyak~~

so, next or...?

**Special Thanks:**

Guest1, sissy, kyuminsaranghae, 1307, WineShipper, kim soo jong, chu, minskyu0101, Choi ana, Haruka Elf137, ammyikmubmik, abilhikmah, Guest2, fitri, cho hyo woon, Adekyumin joyer, leedidah, dan danhobak15.


	3. Fate

Maaf guys~~ tadinya aku mau post sebelum jam 12 malem tapi karena belom beres translate-nya jadi aja telat post T_T

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter kemaren. Jangan lupa review di chapter ini juga yaaa~~

Buat yang diabetes di chapter kemaren, nih aku kasih obatnya semoga kadar gula kalian bisa sedikit menurun ya hahahaha

Banyak yang nanya tentang sosok anak kecil temennya Sungmin itu siapa. Okey, jawabannya adalaaaah...

Selamat membaca~~~

ditunggu reviewnya~~

hahahaha *peace*

.

**Warning**: really long fic (words: 9K+), jadi pastikan kalian membacanya dengan posisi yang nyaman karena pasti bakal cukup memakan waktu buat nyelesein fic ini ^^

* * *

><p>oooo<p>

oo

**Yearning for You**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

oo

**FATE**

(Kyuhyun's Day Special)

oooo

.

.

_**Butjabeul geol geuraennabwa**_

**[I should have held onto you]**

_**Naega deo saranghanda malhal geol**_

**[I should have told you that I love you more]**

_**Gajin ge neomu eobseo jul ge neomu eobseo**_

**[But I have nothing; I have nothing to give you]**

_**Andoeneun jul arasseo**_

**[So I thought I couldn't]**

Senyum manis dapat terlihat di wajah Sungmin. Ia menutup matanya dan menyandarkan dirinya di punggung kekasihnya. Mereka kini tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur Sungmin dan ia sangat menikmati suara merdu kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun adalah penyanyi yang sangat baik dan Sungmin juga baru mengetahui mengenai hal itu baru-baru ini setelah mereka berpacaran beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kyuhyun juga sangat pandai dalam menulis lirik dan menciptakan lagu-lagu yang menurut Sungmin sangat bagus apalagi ditambah dengan suaranya yang sangat indah. Sempurna. Mungkin itulah nilai yang akan Sungmin berikan untuk kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kayu itu adalah lagu-lagu ciptaan Kyuhyun. Tiga hari yang lalu, akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat membeli gitar yang sudah lama diimpikannya dengan menggunakan uang sakunya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sangat bahagia juga karena sekarang Kyuhyun selalu memainkan gitarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang ia buat. Seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung kekasihnya itu, lengannya melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat. Dia sangat menyukai posisinya sekarang. Walaupun Kyuhyun sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar tapi Sungmin masih dapat merasakan hangat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanyanya saat Kyuhyun berhenti bernyayi. Ia memisahkan dirinya dari punggung Kyuhyun dan menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta. Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat saat ia melihat adanya kesedihan di mata kekasihnya, "Kau tahu… kau selalu bisa memberitahu apapun yang membebani pikiranmu padaku kan?"

Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun meletakkan gitarnya di samping tempat tidur dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya agar lebih dekat dengannya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "Aku selalu berharap semua orang dapat mendengarkan lagu-lagu buatanku, sayang"

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak bisa mendengarkannya?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sangat panjang. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut kekasih mungilnya itu, "Kau kan tahu orang tuaku, Min. Mereka tidak akan suka jika aku menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mereka selalu berkata bahwa menjadi penyanyi hanya akan membuang waktu. Apalagi ayahku, dia tidak akan menyukainya. Tidak sedikitpun"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menangkup wajahnya agar ia bisa langsung menatap mata kekasihnya, "Kau pernah langsung menanyakannya? Mungkin itu hanya pemikiranmu saja yang menyangka bahwa orang tuamu tidak akan membiarkanmu bernyanyi"

"Aku sudah pernah menanyakan kepada mereka sayang dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku untuk bernyanyi" Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan membukanya secara perlahan. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ia membelai pipi Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Tapi kau tahu… saat kau hadir dalam kehidupanku, saat kau menerima cintaku, saat pertama kali aku melihat wajah damaimu ketika kau mendengarku bernyanyi, akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku. Seseorang yang lebih aku cintai daripada musik, seseorang yang ingin kulindungi dengan nyawaku. My life and my world, Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin saat ia mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Gombal" ucap Sungmin sambil memukul pundak Kyuhyun pelan tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku bisa mati karena kata-kata gombalmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras, ia memeluk Sungmin erat dan membiarkan gravitasi menarik tubuh mereka untuk berbaring di atas kasur, "Ya sudah, biarkan aku menghujanimu dengan kegombalanku, Sungmin-ah!"

"Yah! Kau ingin aku cepat mati!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

.

ooo

.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sungmin sekarang. Ia menatap sosok yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Cho Kyuhyun sedang tertidur dengan pulas di atas tempat tidurnya, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin saat ia tidur. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan Kyuhyun selalu menginap di tempat Sungmin setiap Sabtu malam. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan malam bersama dengan Sungmin. Menemaninya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat sehingga Sungmin tidak akan pernah merasa kedinginan atau pun kesepian.

Sungmin menyentuh lembut wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarinya, berharap tindakannya itu tidak akan membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia saat ia menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun. Sungmin harus berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan seseorang yang sangat sempurna seperti Kyuhyun dalam kehidupannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mimpinya akan menyadi kenyataan. Sungmin sangat senang memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya.

Mencintainya dan menjaganya.

Dunianya dan hidupnya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membaringkan kepalanya di dada sebelah kiri Kyuhyun dan menutup matanya, mendengarkan detak lembut jantung Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum semakin lebar dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan hangat yang selalu ada jika ia sedang bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Cinta.

Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya ini.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekat hingga tidak ada jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menutup matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir kekasihnya. Ia selalu menyukai saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Bibir Kyuhyun sangat lembut dan selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia. Sungmin baru saja akan mengakhiri ciuman sepihaknya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menekan lehernya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Matanya terbelalak namun kemudian Sungmin menutup matanya saat ia merasakan ciuman lembut yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh cara yang sangat jitu untuk membangunkanku, Min" ucap Kyuhyun dengan bibir mereka yang masih bersentuhan. Ia kemudian mengecup bibir Sungmin sekali lagi dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau membangunkanku seperti itu tiap pagi. Aku yakin aku akan menjadi pria yang paling bahagia di dunia ini" Sungmin hanya terkekeh dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu. Kedua sosok itu sangat menikmati kehadiran satu sama lainnya saat mereka berpelukan di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sebelum pandangannya berakhir pada sosok yang kini berbaring di sisinya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin sehingga kini ia bisa menatap matanya, "Min…"

"Eung?"

"Kita sudah bersama selama satu bulan" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menikmati tangan Kyuhyun yang kini mengelus pipinya, "Menurutmu sekarang kah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu mereka tentang hubungan kita?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Min, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan keluargaku?" Pernyataan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat mata Sungmin melebar beberapa sentimeter pagi itu.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaannya campur aduk antara takut, senang dan juga gugup. Walaupun mereka telah mengetahui satu sama lain selama lebih dari setengah tahun tapi Sungmin belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Kyuhyun sekali pun. Apa yang akan orang tua Kyuhyun pikirkan tentang dirinya? Apakah mereka akan menyukainya atau malah akan membencinya seperti semua orang? Atau mereka akan menerima hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bersama dengan Sungmin selamanya?

"Min?"

"Apa mereka akan menyukaiku?" Tanya Sungmin pelan, "Apa mereka akan menyukaiku, Kyunie?" Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat semua emosi yang bermain di bola matanya. "Bagaimana jika mereka membenciku seperti semua orang? Bagaimana jika mereka memisahkan kita dengan paksa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu, Kyu…" panggil saja dia sebagai orang yang egois karena hanya memikirkan tentang dirinya dalam situasi ini. Tapi, itu kenyataannya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya. Kyuhyun bagaikan seberkas cahanya dalam kehidupannya yang gelap. Menerangi setiap langkahnya dalam kegelapan untuk meraih kebahagiaan yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi… jika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya, Sungmin pasti akan terperosok dalam kegelapan dan tidak dapat meraih kebahagiannya.

"Shhh… jangan menagis" Kyuhyun mengahapus air mata yang kini mengalir dengan bebas di pipi Sungmin. Hatinya sakit saat ia mengingat apa yang Sungmin alami selama ini. Kyuhyun tahu impian terbesar Sungmin adalah untuk memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya dan Kyuhyun akan berusaha keras untuk menjaga mimpi kekasihnya itu. Ia akan terus mencintai Sungmin, dengan atau tanpa restu dari kedua orang tuanya, "Kita bisa melewati ini bersama, Min… apapun yang nanti akan dikatakan oleh orang tuaku. Aku berjanji padamu, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita… tidak lagi"

.

ooo

.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan di samping Kyuhyun. Tangannya digenggam oleh kekasihnya dengan sangat erat seolah memberitahunya bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu berada disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya nanti. Sejujurnya, Sungmin sangat gugup. Saking gugupnya ia ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan lari dari sini. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan Sungmin untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya tapi perasaan Sungmin mengatakan bahwa hal ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa orang tua Kyuhyun akan membencinya seperti semua orang yang ada di desa ini.

Sungmin dapat merasakan Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Cho. Tidak sulit untuk mengetahui bahwa keluarga itu merupakan keluarga yang sangat kaya. Sungmin dapat melihatnya dari rumah besar seperti istana dan ia dapat langsung mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu lahir dari keluarga kaya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin merasa rendah diri. Perasaan itu membuatnya kembali memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Jarak yang sangat jauh antara mereka membuat Sungmin merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun dan itu membuat dirinya takut karena disisi lain Sungmin mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun" ucap salah satu pelayan di rumah itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Abeoji dan Eomeoni ada di rumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang masih digenggamnya. Ia menatap pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya dan kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat ia melihat kegugupan di wajah manis kekasihnya itu, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" bisik Kyuhyun ketika pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka untuk memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga pundak mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. Kehadiran Kyuhyun lah yang bisa menenangkan pikiran Sungmin saat ini. Ia tahu perang batin tidak akan menolongnya dalam situasi ini. Ia harus menenangkan pikirannya sebelum ia menemui orang tua Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya masa depan Sungmin yang akan mereka bicarakan… tapi masa depan dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Masa depan mereka.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun juga merasa gugup sama seperti dirinya dan mungkin saja Kyuhyun juga takut untuk mengetahui reaksi kedua orang tuanya tentang hubungan mereka. Jika Kyuhyun dapat terus terlihat tenang di depan Sungmin dan malah menenangkannya juga, maka Sungmin juga harus mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun kan?

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan itu kembali. Ia membungkukkan badannya sebelum kembali berbicara, "Tuan dan Nyonya menunggu anda di ruang tamu, Tuan Muda"

'_Ini dia. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali'_ Kyuhyun berpikir dengan mata tertutup untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia meremas tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dekat dengan tubuhnya, _'Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang hubungan kami. Ini hidupku dan aku sudah memilih Sungmin untuk bersama denganku. Kau bisa melakukan ini, Cho Kyuhyun' _ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali membuka matanya dan mengikuti pelayan yang membawa mereka untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya.

"Abeoji, Eomeoni" sapa Kyuhyun kepada kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di atas sofa. Ayahnya sedang membaca Koran hari ini dan ibunya membaca majalah fashion.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan kami" ucap ayah Kyuhyun kepada pelayan yang mengantar mereka. Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah yakin bahwa pelayan itu telah meninggalkan mereka, ayah Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada putra tunggalnya dan pemuda yang baridiri di sampingnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam dengan sangat erat, "Siapa dia, Kyuhyun?"

Ibu Kyuhyun, yang sebelumnya membaca majalah dengan tenang, kini memandang mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dia menatap Sungmin dari kepala hingga kaki sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah putranya, "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Abeoji, Eomeoni" mulai Kyuhyun dengan tenang namun dari genggaman tangannya, Sungmin dapat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun juga merasa takut seperti dirinya. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun untuk memberi kekuatan kepada kekasihnya untuk melanjutkan semua ini, "Aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada seseorang. Eomeoni, Abeoji… ini Sungmin. Dia kekasihku"

Suara Koran yang dilempar dengan sangat keras membuat Sungmin tersentak. Walaupun ia sudah mengira kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi tapi ia juga memiliki sedikit harapan bahwa orang tua Kyuhyun akan menerima hubungan mereka.

"Dia itu laki-laki, Kyuhyun! Kau gila?!" Bentak ayah Kyuhyun. Ia menatap mata putranya itu. Walaupun jarak antara mereka cukup jauh tapi Kyuhyun dapat merasakan aura dingin yang menyelimuti dirinya. Tatapan tajam ayahnya membuatnya sangat takut. Sebagian dirinya ingin lari dari tempat ini dan tidak pernah kembali namun sebagian lagi mengatakan bahwa ia harus menghadapi semua ini.

Untuknya dan juga Sungmin.

"Ya, dia seorang laki-laki dan aku tidak gila, Abeoji. Aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dari hubungan kami"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Ibu Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri mereka. Ia memegang pundak Kyuhyun dan menatap kedua matanya, "Kau adalah putra tunggal dari keluarga Cho. Kau memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melanjutkan keluarga ini dan sekarang kau malah memberitahu kami bahwa kau memiliki hubungan dengan manusia rendahan ini. Kau pasti sedang bermimpi anakku" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya, "Bangunlah"

"Dia bukan manusia rendahan, Eomeoni. Dia Sungmin dan dia adalah kekasihku" ucap Kyuhyun tenang sambil menatap mata ibunya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Nyonya Cho menggertakkan giginya sebelum mengalihkan padangannya kepada Sungmin yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau!" Tunjuknya, matanya dipenuhi dengan amarah, "Kau pasti mengambil keuntungan dari putraku ini. Manusia rendahan sepertimu tidak berhak untuk berhubungan dengan orang seperti putraku. Kau pasti hanya menginginkan uangnya saja, iya kan?!"

"Eomeoni!"

"Hara!" Suara Tuan Cho menghentikan ocehannya. Nyonya Cho mengalihkan pandangannya kepada suaminya yang perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sebelum menatap putanya, "Kemasi barang-barangmu. Kau akan pindah ke Cina besok pagi" ucapnya sebelum menjauh dari mereka.

"Aku mencintainya!" Teriakan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Tuan Cho, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya! Sepanjang hidupku aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin!"

"Kau berani membantah keputusanku?" Ucap ayahnya dengan penuh penekanan. Amarah dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas di kedua matanya. "Kau membantahku hanya karena pria yang kau anggap sebagai kekasihmu ini? Kau mempermalukan keluarga ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Tinggalkan dia!"

"Tidak akan pernah, Abeoji" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Ia mengenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan menatap mata ayahnya, "Aku kesini hanya untuk memberitahu kalian mengenai ini, Abeoji, Eomeoni. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sungmin. Aku mencintainya dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk hidup bersamanya… dengan atau tanpa restu dari kalian"

**SLAP**

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya yang kini memerah. Bekas tamparan itu menyakiti pipinya namun hal itu tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Dia membiarkan tangannya yang bebas jatuh di sisinya sebelum ia melihat ayahnya yang berdiri di depannya, "Abeoji bisa menamparku tapi aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku"

"Keluar!" Bentak ayah Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pintu keluar, "Kau bukan anakku lagi! Keluar kau dari rumahku!"

Sungmin menatap ayah Kyuhyun kaget kemudian pada Kyuhyun yang hanya membungkukkan badannya sebelum menarik Sungmin untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Ia melihat ke belakang saat Kyuhyun terus menarik lengannya untuk berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Ibu Kyuhyun menangis hebat dan ayahnya hanya berdiri disana, menatap punggung mereka dengan penuh kemarahan. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun, poni yang menutupi wajah itu menghalangi Sungmin untuk melihat mata Kyuhyun. Namun… Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun pasti merasa sedih dengan kejadian ini.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari rumah keluarga Cho. Ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan kekasihnya. Sungmin berjalan perlahan dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Punggung Kyuhyun sangat lebar dan selalu membuat Sungmin ingin memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun dan menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Sungmin menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat ia sukai. "Kyunie" bisiknya, "Terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lebih erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung kekasihnya, "Terima kasih karena kerena kau telah mencintaiku dan menjadikanku pria yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Walaupun aku selalu bermimpi untuk dicintai oleh seseorang… tapi Kyunie, aku rasa aku tidak pantas… aku tidak pantas untuk menerima cintamu. Aku––"

"Min…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, "Jangan… jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Jangan lakukan apapun yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang tidak berani menatapnya. Ia mengangkat dagu Sungmin untuk menatap mata orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Mata itu berair… kekasihnya ini menangis karena dirinya. "Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau tidak pantas untuk menerima cintaku karena kau sangat pantas untuk menerimanya"

"Tapi Kyu…" air mata itu kini mengalir dari kedua mata Sungmin, "Keluargamu… kau memiliki keluarga yang tidak pernah kumiliki seumur hidupku dan aku tidak bisa melihat keluargamu terpecah seperti ini… aku tidak bisa saat aku tahu bahwa aku lah yang menyebabkan keluargamu menjadi seperti ini. Aku merasa bahwa aku telah merampasmu dari keluargamu"

"Hey" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dan menatap matanya, "Walaupun aku memiliki keluarga tapi aku tidak pernah merasa kalau aku memilikinya. Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Bukan salahmu jika keluargaku terpecah seperti ini, Min… ini semua sudah menjadi keputusanku" ia mengelus kedua pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, "Mereka tidak pernah peduli padaku. Mereka tidak pernah mencintaiku sepertimu. Ibuku tidak pernah memasak untukku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan. Ayahku tidak pernah menjagaku sepertimu" Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Sungmin, menghiraukan tatapan jijik yang diberikan oleh pejalan kaki lainnya, "Kau tidak pernah merampasku dari keluargaku… kau memberiku sebuah keluarga, Min. Kau memberiku keluarga yang selalu kuharapkan. Kau adalah keluargaku, Lee Sungmin"

.

ooo

.

Hari masih sangat pagi namun Sungmin sudah sibuk mempersiapkan bekal makan siang untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun di dapur. Jam di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya. Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya. Setelah kejadian di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun kemarin, mereka memutuskan bahwa Kyuhyun akan tinggal bersama dengan Sungmin. Sebagian hati Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia karena kini Kyuhyun akan selalu ada untuk menemaninya setiap hari tapi sisi lain ia sangat merasa bersalah karena dia lah yang telah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini… diusir oleh orang tuanya. Walaupun Sungmin tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua tapi… untuk orang seperti Kyuhyun, seseorang yang memiliki keluarga yang utuh, diusir oleh orang tuanya seperti itu pasti membuatnya sangat kehilangan dan sedih.

Sungmin sangat tahu itu.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberitahukan hal itu kepada Sungmin tapi Sungmin dapat melihat kesediahn di mata kekasihnya itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah meyakinkan Sungmin kalau ini semua adalah keputusannya untuk memilih Sungmin daripada keluarganya sendiri tapi Sungmin masih merasa bersalah karena ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan membuat keputusan seperti itu jika Sungmin tidak masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Mengetahui kalau pikirannya sudah mengawang sangat jauh, Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sebelum lanjut mempersiapkan bekal makan mereka. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu! Semua ini sudah menjadi keputusan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tahu walaupun ia berusaha keras untuk membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dan kembali kepada keluarganya, Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannya. Satu hal yang bisa Sungmin lakukan saat ini adalah untuk terus berada di sisi Kyuhyun… mencintai dan menjaganya.

Itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Pukul 7 pagi, Sungmin sudah selesai membuat bekal mereka. Ia segera mandi dan membangunkan pangeran tidurnya.

"Kyu~" ucap Sungmin sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Sudah waktunya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kita akan terlambat jika kau tidak bangun sekarang" Sungmin dapat melihat pergerakan bola mata Kyuhyun di balik kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Ia terus membelai pipi kekasihnya itu hingga Kyuhyun membuka matanya, "Sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah, baby" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia menatap wajah Sungmin pagi itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut kekasihnya, "Morning kiss-ku mana, Min?" ia hanya bisa terkekeh saat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku mengerti sayang" ia segera bangun dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mendekati kekasihnya dan berdiri di hadapannya, melihat Kyuhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Pakaian yang Kyuhyun gunakan sekarang sangat berbeda dengan pakaian yang dipakai Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak memakai seragamnya. Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih dan jeans hitam miliknya. "Kenapa tidak menggunakan seragammu, Kyu?" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun, berharap dapat menemukan emosi-emosi yang ditutupi oleh senyum Kyuhyun pagi itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menghiraukan tatapan kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun terus tersenyum saat ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memegang kedua pundaknya, "Min…" bisiknya, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah"

Pernyatan Kyuhyun itu membuat mata Sungmin melebar, ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan sangat erat, "… Kenapa?"

"Karena sekarang aku sudah bukan anak dari Tuan Cho lagi… aku sudah tidak berhak untuk melanjutkan sekolahku disana, Min. Tuan Cho membiayai semua keperluan sekolahku dan seperti yang kau tahu, Min… sekarang aku hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bocah 17 tahun yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Aku tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk membayar keperluan sekolah"

"Kau bisa menggunakan uangku" tawar Sungmin, "Aku tahu uangku tidak banyak tapi… semua teman sekelas kita menyukaimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau juga sangat pintar, aku tidak mau kau berhenti sekolah. Tidak. Apalagi karena aku yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Aku akan ke kepala sekolah hari ini. Aku akan memintanya untuk mengganti namaku dengan namamu. Aku yakin dia pasti akan dengan senang hati melakukannya"

"Min…"

"Kau akan sekolah! Aku akan bilang padanya kalau aku akan berhenti hari ini"

Sungmin baru saja akan beranjak saat lengan Kyuhyun menghentikannya. Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu kekasihnya agar ia bisa menatap mata yang sangat ia sukai, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Min. Aku tahu walaupun semua teman sekelas kita tidak menyukaimu tapi aku tahu kau sangat senang sekolah dan belajar. Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti sekolah agar aku bisa terus melanjutkan sekolahku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Min…"

"Tapi, Kyunie… aku––" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat ia merasakan jari Kyuhyun di bibirnya, menghentikannya.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu, Min… aku tidak mau mendengar itu. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku yang membuat keputusan untuk memilihmu daripada keluargaku dan aku juga sudah mengatakan apa alasanku padamu. Lagipula…" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia membelai pipi kiri Sungmin, "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku murid yang sangat pintar. Aku tidak perlu bersekolah karena aku memang sudah pintar" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat ia melihat Sungmin mendengus karena ucapannya tadi, "Lagipula… aku ingin mengejar impianku, Min" kalimat ini berhasil membuat Sungmin menatap matanya, "Aku melihat sebuah café, tidak jauh dari sekolah kita. Mereka memiliki live music jadi aku pikir mungkin aku bisa bekerja disana. Kau tahu… aku selalu ingin semua orang mendengar lagu-lagu ciptaanku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir… walaupun aku tidak bersekolah lagi tapi aku selangkah lebih dekat dengan impianku, Min… dan itu membuatku sangat bahagia"

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat ia melihat senyum kekasihnya. Walaupun ia masih tidak ingin Kyuhyun berhenti sekolah tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang impiannya dan juga kebahagiaan yang bermain di matanya membuat Sungmin juga bahagia.

Ia akan bahagia.

Asalkan Kyuhyun juga bahagia.

.

ooo

.

Kyuhyun menatap para tamu yang ada di hadapannya. Senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ia melihat beberapa tamu bahkan memberinya standing ovation saat ia selesai bernyanyi. Sudah seminggu sejak Kyuhyun bekerja di café ini. Pemilik café segera mempekerjakan Kyuhyun setelah ia mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Ia berkata jika Kyuhyun bekerja di café-nya, mereka pasti akan mendapatkan banyak pelanggan baru karena suara dan lagunya sangat bagus.

Ia sering dipuji oleh banyak pelanggan dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai itu. Setiap hari… makin banyak orang yang datang ke café hanya untuk mendengarnya bernyanyi dan itu sangat membuat Kyuhyun senang karena ia semakin dekat dengan mimpinya.

Setiap hari, Kyuhyun akan mengantar Sungmin ke sekolahnya sebelum ia pergi bekerja. Gitarnya selalu ia bawa untuk menemaninya bekerja di 'Angel café,' café yang mempekerjakannya sebagai penyanyi mereka. Shift-nya berakhir pada jam 3 sore dan ia akan selalu menjemput Sungmin di sekolah sebelum pulang menuju rumah mereka.

Membutuhkan waktu 15 menit bagi mereka untuk sampai ke rumah namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membebani mereka karena mereka akan berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dan menceritakan hari mereka kepada kekasihnya. Jika Kyuhyun harus lembur, Sungmin akan berada di rumah mereka untuk menyambutnya dengan berbagai macam makanan yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai.

Hari ini, Kyuhyun harus lembur. Beberapa orang tamu menginginkannya untuk terus bernyanyi walaupun shift-nya sudah selesai. Ia berjalan pulang dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Kyuhyun meraba isi jaketnya dan dapat merasakan amplop yang ia simpan di jaket itu. Hari ini, pemilik café memberinya bonus karena sejak Kyuhyun bekerja disana, pendapatan café mereka naik hingga 20% dan pemilik café itu memberinya bonus sebagai tanda terima kasih untuknya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia hanya perlu belok ke kanan dan berjalan sekitar satu menit lagi untuk sampai di rumah mereka tapi… Kyuhyun melihat ke arah kiri. Pasar hanya berjarak sekitar 3 menit dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia segera berbelok ke kiri dan kembali berjalan. Dia berniat untuk menggunakan sebagian bonusnya hari ini. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin pasti sudah menantinya dengan masakan yang ia buat tapi Kyuhyun juga ingin memberi kekasihnya itu sesuatu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar saat ia memikirkan apa yang disukai oleh kekasihnya. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali mereka memakan Korean Beef dan Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sangat menyukai daging itu. dengan bonus yang didapatnya hari ini, Kyuhyun berniat untuk membeli daging itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat ia sudah dapat melihat pasar yang akan ia kunjungi. Ia baru saja akan berjalan memasuki pasar saat ia melihat seseorang yang didorong ke arahnya. Kyuhyun segera menangkap orang itu sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Jangan pernah datang ke tokoku lagi, dasar anak sialan!" teriak pemilik toko sebelum ia kembali ke tokonya.

"Hey… apa kau ba–– Min?" Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu bingung. Disini lah ia, pemuda yang Kyuhyun kira akan menunggunya di rumah malah di dorong oleh seorang pemilik toko ke arahnya.

Mata Sungmin melebar saat ia melihat penolongnya, "Kyu?" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri, "Apa yang–– ouch" Sungmin mengerang saat ia merasakan sakit di kakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat saat ia melihat kekasihnya hampir jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. "Sakit?" ia mendudukkan Sungmin di sisi jalan saat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Biar aku lihat" ia memeriksa kaki Sungmin dan mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat lebam di kaki kekasihnya itu. Ia mencoba untuk menyentuh lebam itu namun ia segera berhenti saat Sungmin kembali mengerang, "Sepertinya kakimu keseleo sayang" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat Sungmin mengerang sebal, "Bisa berjalan?"

"Sepertinya tidak… kakiku sakit sekali saat aku mencoba berdiri tadi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya jika aku berjalan"

"Kau bisa membawa gitarku, Min?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun segera membantu Sungmin untuk menyelempangkan gitar itu di punggung Sungmin. Setelahnya ia berjongkok di hadapan kekasihnya itu dengan posisi punggung berada di hadapan Sungmin, "Naik"

"Aaah tidaaak, Kyunie~~ sepertinya aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

Kyuhyun memutar badannya saat ia mendengar ucapan Sungmin, keningnya mengkerut saat ia menatap kekasihnya itu, "Min…"

"Tapi aku berat~~" rajuk Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli, Min. Kau kesakitan dan aku tidak ingin lebih menyakitimu dengan menyuruhmu untuk berjalan sayang…" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat, "Sekarang… dengarkan aku dan naik ke punggungku, okay? Siapa bilang kau itu berat, Min… tubuhmu bahkan lebih ringan daripada kapas"

"Gombal!"

"Aku serius, Min"

Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan membiarkan dirinya untuk dipangku oleh kekasihnya itu, "Jangan protes saat kau merasa lelah nanti, okay? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kyu" ucapnya dengan suara marah yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar suara kekasihnya itu, "Tenang saja sayang… aku tidak akan melakukan itu"

Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi dengan canda tawa. Sungmin terus saja menceritakan harinya di sekolah kepada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di rumah. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencari handuk dan baskom. Ia mengisi baskom itu dengan es yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas dan kembali ke sisi Sungmin. Ia mengurut kaki Sungmin kemudian mengompresnya dengan air es.

"Min" ucap Kyuhyun beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya masih sibuk mengkompres kaki Sungmin.

"Eung?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pasar tadi?" Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin saat kekasihnya itu tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sayang…? Kita sudah berjanji kalau tidak akan ada rahasia di antara kita kan?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangannya dengan kuat, "Aku…" bisiknya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku mencoba meyakinkan pemilik toko itu untuk mempekerjakanku disana" ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun segera menggenggam tangan Sungmin saat ia melihat kekasihnya itu sedikit ketakutan. Ia mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar Kyuhyun bisa menatap matanya, "Kenapa?" ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kekasihnya itu takut tapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa Sungmin sangat ingin bekerja di tempat itu.

"Aku…" mulai Sungmin, mencoba untuk menatap apapun kecuali Kyuhyun, "Aku selalu melihatmu bekerja keras untuk kita berdua… dan hatiku sakit melihat itu, Kyu…" bisiknya, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya saat ia mengingat wajah letih Kyuhyun setiap malam. "Aku hanya ingin mengurangi bebanmu… kupikir mungkin, jika aku juga bekerja maka aku bisa membantumu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita"

"Min…" bisik Kyuhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat, "Kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku kan? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani, Min…"

"Tapi Kyuhyun, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Aku selalu bepikir bahwa aku sudah menjadi pengganggu dalam kehidupanmu. Kau bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang sementara aku hanya enak-enakkan duduk di dalam kelas dan mendengarkan ocehan mereka. Aku selalu merasa bahwa aku ini bebanmu, Kyu. Aku selalu berpikir mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Pikiran-pikiran itu selalu terlintas dalam benakku saat aku melihat wajah letihmu setiap malam, Kyu… aku selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menghilang dari hidupmu jadi kau bisa kembali lagi bersama dengan keluargamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku juga bisa membantumu mencari uang karena aku selalu berpikir kalau aku ini hanya bebanmu dan suatu saat nanti kau akan lelah dengan kehadiranku dan akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi. Lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup tanpamu"

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Ia tahu bahwa Sungmin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan ia lega karena dengan kejadian ini, Sungmin dapat membuka dirinya dan menceritakan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya setiap hari. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya, membiarkan Sungmin untuk melepaskan semua bebannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Sungmin, menatap mata kekasihnya itu, "Jangan pernah berpikiran kalau kau hanya bebanku, Min... karena semua itu tidak benar. Kau bukan bebanku. Aku selalu bilang padamu kalau aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku sekarang. Walaupun aku selalu merasa lelah saat aku pulang ke rumah tapi aku sangat puas, Min… mengetahui bahwa makin banyak orang yang mendengar laguku dan mengetahui bahwa kau akan menyambutku saat aku pulang membuatku sangat bahagia, Min. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau hanya beban untukku karena kau bukan beban untukku" ia menghapus air mata Sungmin dan mencium kedua matanya dengan penuh cinta, "Jangan menangis lagi sayang. Aku disini dan selalu disini untukmu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Min… tidak selama aku masih hidup di dunia ini karena lebih baik aku mati daripada harus hidup tanpamu"

.

ooo

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun berhasil membujuk Sungmin untuk tinggal di rumah. Walaupun Sungmin sudah bisa berjalan sendiri namun Kyuhyun berkata akan lebih baik jika Sungmin beristirahat di rumah. Dan disinilah dia, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku pelajarannya, ia tidak mau ketinggalaan pelajaran hanya karena kakinya keseleo. Sungmin sedang membuat beberapa catatan di bukunya saat ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Sia––" mata Sungmin melebar saat ia melihat ibu Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya, "Aah… he-hello…" sapanya canggung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ibu Kyuhyun menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ke kaki sebelum ia melihat ke dalam rumah Sungmin, "Kyuhyun di dalam?" Sungmin berjalan mundur saat ibu Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia hanya terdiam disana, menatap ibu Kyuhyun yang melihat-lihat isi rumahnya, "Aku bertanya padamu. Kau tuli?"

"A-Aah…" Sungmin menatap kedua kakinya, entah mengapa ia sangat takut untuk menatap ibu Kyuhyun saat ini, "Kyuhyun sedang bekerja"

"Bekerja?" ucapnya terkejut, "Kau membiarkan anakku bekerja sementara kau hanya berleha-leha di rumah dan menikmati semua uangnya?" ucapnya sinis, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun mencintai orang sepertimu padahal banyak sekali gadis di luar sana yang mau menyerahkan nyawanya untuk anakku itu" tawanya sinis sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin, "Manusia rendahan sepertimu ingin bersama dengan pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Cho? Itu bahkan bukan lelucon yang lucu untukku dan kau sebut itu cinta?"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Setiap ucapan Nyonya Cho tadi membuatnya sangat marah. Sungmin mengerti jika ibu Kyuhyun membencinya seperti semua orang di desa ini tapi menghina hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sangat marah, "Maafkan aku, Nyonya. Jika anda datang kesini hanya untuk menghina hubungan kami maka lebih baik anda pergi dari rumah saya sekarang juga"

"Kau mengusirku?" Nyonya Cho berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan berdiri di hadapannya, "Kulihat kau cukup berani berbicara kepadaku seperti itu. Sebenaranya, aku sama sekali tidak mau menginjakkan kakiku di rumah kumuhmu ini tapi… untuk putraku… agar dia terbangun dari mimpi bodohnya itu, aku harus memaksakan diriku untuk pergi ke tempat ini" ia mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah Sungmin sebelum kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan teliti kemudian tertawa dengan cukup keras, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka takdir akan menghinaku seperti ini. Aku pernah berusaha memisahkan kalian tapi takdir kembali menyatukan kalian berdua. Aaahhh… sungguh pertemuan yang sangat mengharukan" ejeknya.

Sungmin membeku di tempatnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan wanita itu. Ia menatap bingung Nyonya Cho dan baru saja akan menanyakan maksud dari ucapannya itu tapi wanita itu menghentikannya dengan melemparkan dua bundel uang di wajahnya, "Aku tahu ini yang kau inginkan, Lee Sungmin. Kau membutakan putraku dengan cintamu yang sangat menjijikan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan seluruh kekayaannya kan?"

"Tidak!" seru Sungmin, ia menatapnya marah. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sungmin bisa menerima jika Nyonya Cho menghina dirinya tapi jika menghina cintanya untuk Kyuhyun… Sungmin sungguh tidak bisa menerimanya. "Aku benar-benar mencintainya! Aku tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga miskin. Aku mencintainya karena ia Kyuhyun… bukan dari keluarga mana ia berasal"

"Bullshit! Kau membuat putraku jatuh cinta padamu lalu kau akan mengambil seluruh kekayaannya. Kau membutakan putraku dengan cinta bodohmu itu sehingga Kyuhyun… dia… walaupun aku memohon kepadanya untuk meninggalkanmu, ia tidak akan melakukannya karena kau telah membuatnya tergila-gila padamu" ia menatap mata Sungmin sebelum menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin dengan cukup keras, "Saat kau tahu ayah Kyuhyun mengusirnya, aku tahu kau menanti kehadiranku ke rumah ini dan berkata, 'Sungmin, bisakah kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan' iya kan? Tapi maaf saja… aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku sudah mengetahui trik-mu itu, Lee Sungmin. Awalnya kau akan berkata bahwa kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan uangnya tapi perlahan kau akan menghabiskan seluruh uangnya" Nyonya Cho menegakkan badannya dan mengambil satu bundel uang dari dalam tasnya kemudian melemparkannya ke wajah Sungmin, "Aku cukup baik sudah memberimu uang itu, Lee Sungmin. Bawa uang itu dan pergi dari kehidupan putraku. Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan orang sepertimu di hidupnya"

Nyonya Cho baru saja akan pergi dari rumah Sungmin saat ia melihat uangnya bertebaran di sekitarnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat Sungmin melemparkan satu bundle uang ke kakinya, "Saya tidak memerlukan uang anda" bisiknya.

"Kau––"

"Sungmin aku pu–– Eomeoni?" Nyonya Cho kembali memutar badannya dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Eom–– Nyonya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat uang yang berserakan di lantai rumah mereka. Ia menatap Sungmin dan hatinya sakit saat ia melihat kemarahan dan luka di bola matanya. Ia tahu ibunya pasti mencoba untuk membujuk Sungmin agar meninggalkannya. "Saya tidak pernah berpikir kalau anda serendah ini, Nyonya. Memberikan uang kepada seseorang hanya untuk membuat orang itu pergi dari orang yang dicintainya sungguh sangat rendah di mata saya. Karena anda tahu… tidak akan ada yang bisa membeli cinta. Pemikiran anda sungguh sempit jika anda percaya bahwa uang bisa membeli segalanya" Kyuhyun terus berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya dan menghiraukan ibunya yang mungkin sudah marah karena kata-katanya tadi. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Saya tidak akan meninggalkannya walaupun anda memberikan semua yang ada di dunia ini. Tidak lagi. Dan Nyonya, saya rasa anda harus pergi dari rumah kami karena anda sudah tidak diterima disini"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan seperti ini anakku… kau putra tunggal dari keluarga Cho. Kau––"

"Maaf Nyonya… tapi anda melupakan bahwa Tuan Cho telah mengusirku dari keluarganya beberapa minggu lalu. Saya bukan anaknya lagi… saya bukan anak anda lagi. Saya Cho Kyuhyun dan saya buka pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho"

.

ooo

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di atas tempat mereka dalam diam. Ibu Kyuhyun sudah pergi sejak 15 menit yang lalu dengan seluruh uangnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat seolah mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu berada disini untuk Sungmin. "Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu kan, Min? Jangan pikirkan apa yang ia katakan padamu karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku bukan karena keluargaku"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, "Ada satu hal yang menggangguku, Kyu…"

"Apa itu sayang? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku"

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ia berkata kalau ia pernah memisahkan kita tapi takdir kembali menyatukan kita. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapannya itu" Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dan kembali memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "Aku tidak ingin kau mengatahui ini, Min… aku taku kau akan marah padaku jika kau mengetahuinya. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, Min…"

"Apa itu Kyu?"

"Min…" mulainya, "Kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada hari natal 10 tahun yang lalu?"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan duduk di hadapannya, menatap kekasihnya itu. Tentu saja Sungmin ingat, kebahagiaan pertama yang dirasakannya seumur hidupnya, teman pertama yang ia miliki namun kebahagiaan itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Teman pertamanya membuat Sungmin menunggu di taman dingin itu dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan itu? Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, mencoba untuk mencari alasan mengapa kekasihnya itu membahas tentang hal ini. Ia terkesiap dan matanya melebar beberapa sentimeter, "Jangan bilang kalau kau…?"

"Ya…" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengelus punggung tangannya, "Itu aku… aku anak laki-laki itu, Min…"

"Ap-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mungkin ibuku benar, takdir sudah mempermainkan kita, Min. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Tidak, saat aku sudah pergi dari desa ini selama 10 tahun"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku hari itu? Kenapa kau membuatku berharap sangat tinggi dan kemudian menghancurkannya? Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin dan mengelus pipi chubby itu lembut. Ia menarik kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di pundaknya, memeluknya dengan erat. "Saat aku pulang ke rumah hari itu, aku memberitahu ibuku kalau aku menyukai seseorang. Aku menemukan orang yang ingin kulindungi dalam hidupku. Keesokan harinya, ibuku pergi bersamaku ke taman itu namun saat aku menunjuk ke arahmu, ia segera menarik tanganku dan membawaku pulang. Ia mengunciku di kamar, mengiraukan teriakanku dan memberitahu ayahku kalau kami harus segera pindah. Aku tahu ayahku pasti sangat bingung saat itu tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ibuku lakukan untuk menyakinkan ayahku. Kami pindah dua hari kemudian. Ibuku tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar dari kamar sebelum kami pindah. Ayahku pernah menanyakan kenapa ibuku mengurungku namun ibuku hanya berkata kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan harus dihukum. Ayahku tidak pernah mengetahui tentang diriku yang menyukai anak lelaki saat aku berusia 8 tahun dan ibuku juga tidak pernah memberitahukannya karena ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah aib yang harus ia tutupi dengan sangat rapat" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin, "Aku tidak pernah mau meninggalkanmu, Min… tapi saat itu aku hanya anak 8 tahun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi… sekarang berbeda, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun memisahkan kita lagi, Min… bahkan ibuku sekalipun"

Sungmin menutup matanya dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sungmin senang karena akhirnya ia bertemu dengan teman pertamanya itu tapi hal itu juga membuatnya sedih karena Kyuhyun lah yang membuatnya menunggu selama 5 hari berturut-turut hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa temannya itu tidak datang sama sekali.

"_Jangan sedih… aku berjanji kita akan bermain lagi besok, okay?"_

"… _Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, Min…"_

Sungmin menutup matanya dengan erat dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu… dan semua ceritamu itu tidak akan pernah mengubah cintaku padamu. Bohong jika aku tidak merasa kecewa saat itu. Tapi… yang terpenting sekarang kau selalu berada disisiku, Kyu… kau mencintaiku disaat semua orang membenciku. Kau menjagaku dan memelukku seperti ini disaat aku merasa kesepian. Kau lah yang telah menyempurnakan hidupku, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku mencintaimu karena itu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menatap mata Sungmin. Ia mencium bibir Sungmin dalam, mencoba untuk memberitahu kekasih mungilnya itu betapa Kyuhyun mencitainya saat ini, "Terima kasih, Min" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyu… kapan kau mengetahui kalau aku ini adalah anak itu?"

"Aku sudah tahu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, Min. Aku tahu karena matamu lah yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Mata yang hanya mengetahui tentang kesedihan dan kesepian. Matamu itu yang membuatku berjanji pada diriku untuk melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu berpikir untuk memberitahukan namaku padamu jika kita bertemu lagi sehingga aku juga bisa mengetahui namamu"

"Jadi, karena itu kau berbohong kepada Kim-seonsaengnim dan mengatakan kalau kau memiliki penyakit asma padahal kau sangat sehat, berjalan menuju bangkuku dan memberitahu namamu hanya karena kau ingin mengetahui namaku?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa keras mendengar semua tuduhan kekasihnya itu, "Ya…" ucapnya di sela tawanya.

Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun pelan kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun dalam. Disisi lain, Kyuhyun membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk mendominasi ciuman mereka untuk beberapa saat dan memeluknya erat kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin dan mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka, "Love you, Min"

"Love you too, Kyu"

.

ooo

.

**3 ****Februari 2014**

Sungmin sibuk membuat kue di dapurnya sejak pagi tadi. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun dan ia berencana untuk membuat pesta kecil untuk kekasihnya itu. Sudah dua hari ini Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia berkata kalau ia dan pemilik café tempatnya bekerja harus pergi ke Seoul dan Kyuhyun berjanji akan pulang hari ini.

Setelah selesai membuat kue, Sungmin menyembunyikan kue itu di dalam kulkas dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya berantakan seperti ini, dengan krim yang memenuhi kedua tangannya dan bajunya yang sangat kusut. Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun hari ini, terutama dirinya sendiri. Sungmin harus berdandan dengan sangat baik hari ini.

Sungmin sedang membaca buku saat ia mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka, ia menatap ke arah pintu dan menemukan kekasihnya yang tersenyum bahagia. Dengan cepat Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidur dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, terkadang memberikan butterfly kisses di wajah Kyuhyun, "Kau sangat merindukanku, Minnie?" goda Kyuhyun dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Melihat bibir kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun segera mengecupnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Min. Aku bisa merasakan hatiku akan meledak jika aku tidak melihatmu hari ini"

"Gombal" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tertawa karena ucapannya tadi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dan mendengarkan detak jantung kekasihnya itu. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan Sungmin tahu bahwa jantungnya pun berdetak sama cepatnya dengan jantung Kyuhyun, "Tapi kau tahu, Kyu… kupikir aku sangat merindukan ucapan gombalmu itu. Tiga hari tanpamu seperti selamanya bagiku. Aku selalu ingin melihat wajahmu dan mendengar suaramu"

"Sekarang, siapa yang menggombal" goda Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Kyuhyun dan mengginggitnya pelan, "Aah… sakit, Minnie~~" rajuk Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil.

"Kau yang mengajarkan itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menjadi penggombal sepertimu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa sebelum mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin, "Kau belajar dengan baik, Minnie-ah. Sekarang, mana makan siangku? Aku sangat lapar~~ tiga hari tanpa masakanmu hampir membuatku gila!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan Kyuhyun segera duduk di depan meja kayu mereka, menunggu Sungmin menghangatkan masakannya. Setelah semuanya beres, Sungmin meletakannya di depan Kyuhyun dan mulai memakannya. Saat makan, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memuji masakan Sungmin dan berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukannya saat ia pergi.

Setelah makan, Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin mencuci piring. Sungmin yang menyabuni dan Kyuhyun yang membilas. Terkadang Sungmin akan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan sabun, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang karena ia harus membilas piringnya sekali lagi.

Sungmin mengeluarkan kue buatannya saat Kyuhyun sedang berada di kamar mandi. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi saat ia mendengar Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi. "Happy birthday, Kyu!" seru Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Ia tertawa saat melihat wajah terkejut kekasihnya.

"Min… apa––?"

"Silly, Kyu… hari ini 3 Februari! Hari ulang tahunmu!" seru Sungmin, masih memegang kue itu di hadapan Kyuhyun, "Sekarang tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan harapanmu!" Kyuhyun meniup lilinnya walaupun ia masih sangat terkejut. Ia menutup matanya dan mengucapkan harapannya. "Ayo makan kuenya!" Sungmin membimbing Kyuhyun untuk duduk di depan meja dan meletakkan kuenya. Ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk membawa sendok untuk mereka, "Maaf kalau kuenya tidak enak"

"Kau yang membuatnya, Min?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dan tersenyum bahagia, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Minne-ah…"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Kyunie… terima kasih karena selalu disisiku dan mencintaiku"

"Kau benar-benar belajar dengan baik, Sungminnie~~ sekarang buka mulutmu, aaa~~" Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyuapinya. Walaupun mereka memiliki sendok masing-masing tapi mereka malah menggunakan sendok itu untuk saling menyuapi.

"Ah Min! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!" Kyuhyun segera pergi mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia kembali duduk di depan Sungmin dan memperlihatkan kertas itu pada kekasihnya, "Aku lolos audisi, Min! Mereka bahkan membuatkan kontrak untukku!"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Audisi? Kontrak? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Kyu"

"Saat aku bernyanyi di café beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang pria berkata pada pemilik café untuk membawaku ke Seoul dan mengikuti audisi. Ia berkata kalau dirinya adalah pencari bakat dari SM Entertainment dan dia sangat tertarik denganku. Kami pergi ke tempat yang ditunjukkannya dan kemarin, aku diaudisi. Aku lolos pada tahap itu dan pria itu membawaku untuk menemui pemilik manajemen. Ia berkata kalau aku memiliki talenta yang bagus untuk menjadi seorang idola dan pemilik manajemen itu menyuruhku bernyanyi di hadapannya. Dia terlihat sangat senang dengan suaraku dan terkadang ia berbicara dengan pria pencari bakat itu dan setelah aku selesai bernyanyi, pemilik manajemem memintaku untuk menandatangani kontrak dengan manajemennya, Min!"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menerjang Kyuhyun dan memberinya butterfly kisses, "Selamat Kyu! Akhirnya, kau dapat meraih impianmu!"

"Ini semua karenamu sayang… kau selalu mendukungku dan selalu ada di sisiku saat aku takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi. Dan Min… kita akan pindah ke Seoul dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Manajemen tempatku bekerja sudah menyiapkan sebuah dorm untuk kita tinggal jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir masalah itu"

"Tapi, Kyu… bagaimana dengan sekolahku disini?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang hubungan kita, Min. Mereka tidak peduli siapa pasanganku asal hal itu tidak mengganggu karirku nantinya. Kau memiliki beasiswa hingga kau lululs SMA dan kau juga sangat pintar sayang. Aku yakin di Seoul nanti akan banyak sekolah yang menginginkanmu, Min. Aku yakin kau bisa langung kembali sekolah secepatnya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Sungmin. Ia yakin, di kota lain nanti akan ada banyak orang yang menyukai Sungmin. Tidak seperti di desa ini dimana semua orang membencinya tanpa sebab. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin memiliki banyak teman dan hang out bersama dengan mereka. Ia ingin Sungmin merasakan indahnya menjadi siswa SMA, "Dan satu lagi, Min… mereka juga memberiku beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahku. Mereka tidak mau seorang putus sekolah menjadi artis mereka"

.

ooo

.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, 4 hari kemudian mereka pindah ke Seoul. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun diterima di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul dan Sungmin memiliki banyak sekali teman di sekolah barunya. Ia sangat terkenal diantara para gadis dan terkadang ia terpaksa harus mematahkan hati mereka saat gadis-gadis itu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat senang karena Sungmin memiliki banyak orang yang mencintainya tapi di sisi lain ia juga sangat cemburu saat gadis-gadis, bahkan pria, menyatakan perasaan mereka pada kekasihya. Kyuhyun masih ingat ketika ia harus membuntuti Sungmin ketika Donghae, pemain sepak bola terkenal di sekolahnya, menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin atau saat Eunhyuk, dancer terbaik yang sekolah mereka miliki, mengajak Sungmin berkencan. Kyuhyun bahkan harus mengatakan kepada mereka semua kalau Sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya. Sejak hari itu, tidak ada yang berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin namun mereka masih berteman dengan kekasihnya itu.

Sepulang sekolah, Sungmin selalu menemani Kyuhyun untuk berlatih di SM Entertainment. Pelatih vokal Kyuhyun bahkan selalu menyambut kedatangannya dengan sangat baik karena ia berkata bahwa Kyuhyun selalu menyanyi lebih baik jika Sungmin berada di sisinya. Melihat perkembangan yang sangat pesat dari trainee-nya, pelatih vokal Kyuhyun bahkan berkata kalau ia akan segera merekomendasikan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi penyanyi solo baru dari SM dan ia juga membujuk Sungmin untuk menjadi manajer Kyuhyun, yang disambut dengan sangat baik oleh Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya setelah beberapa kali bujukan, Sungmin mau menerima tawaran itu. Pelatih vokal Kyuhyun bahkan meminta bantuan temannya untuk mengajari Sungmin bagaimana menjadi seorang manajer yang baik.

Setelah 3 bulan menjadi trainee di SM Entertainment, akhirnya Kyuhyun debut menjadi penyanyi solo mereka. Sungmin berada disana saat Kyuhyun bernyanyi di layar TV untuk pertama kalinya dan ia adalah orang yang menangis cukup hebat saat Kyuhyun menerima penghargaan pertamanya. Karir Kyuhyun sangat cemerlang, banyak orang yang sangat menyukai suaranya. Dia bahkan menjadi salah satu orang yang menyebarkan musik Korean ke seluruh penjuru dunia dan Kyuhyun sangat senang karena akhirnya mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Makin banyak orang yang mendengarkan lagu-lagu buatannya.

Namun, karena karir Kyuhyun juga ia harus menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Saat mereka sedang di area umum, mereka harus bersikap profesional dan menahan diri mereka untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa di negeri ini, hubungan sesama jenis masih merupakan hal yang tabu untuk diperbincangkan dan hal itu juga yang dapat menghancurkan karir Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat beberapa orang malah memasangkannya dengan Sungmin. Mereka berkata bahwa Sungmin adalah orang yang manis dan ia selalu ada untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Mereka bahkan berharap bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menjalin hubungan khusus.

Karir Kyuhyun terus bersinar di tahun pertamanya menjadi penyanyi solo. Hingga suatu hari, seorang sasaeng fans menyebarkan foto dirinya dan Sungmin yang sedang berciuman di ruang ganti Kyuhyun. Foto itu menyebar sangat cepat di internet. Beberapa fans bahkan meninggalkan Kyuhyun hanya karena itu, beralasan bahwa mereka tidak mau menjadi penggemar dari seorang homoseksual. Kyuhyun merasa sangat tertekan. Manajemennya memintanya untuk menjelaskan hal itu pada semua penggemarnya karena banyak dari mereka yang meninggalkannya dan hal itu membuat pendapatan manajemen mereka turun secara drastis. Ia harus menyelenggarakan konferensi pers untuk menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Dalam konferensi pers itu, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin walaupun ia harus kehilangan karirnya. Dia tidak akan melakukannya karena Sungmin sudah berada di sisinya bahkan sebelum ia memulai karirnya sebagai penyanyi dan Kyuhyun juga tidak akan memutuskannya hanya karena ia menginginkan penggemarnya kembali padanya. Tindakan Kyuhyun saat itu berhasil membuat Sungmin menangis hebat, bukan karena rasa bersalah atau penyesalan tapi karena ia dapat merasakan cinta Kyuhyun yang sangat tulus untuk dirinya.

Pada bulan yang sama, Kyuhyun mendapatkan kabar bahwa ibunya meninggal karena sakit. Ia dan Sungmin kembali ke desa untuk menghadiri upacara pemakamannya tapi ayah Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk masuk sehingga mereka hanya diam di luar rumah hingga upacaranya selesai. Pada hari itu, Kyuhyun juga mengetahui bahwa ayahnya memiliki istri muda dan istrinya itu kini sedang mengandung anak dari ayahnya. Kabar itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lega saat ia tahu istri muda ayahnya itu kini sedang mengandung seorang putra. Putra yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Cho.

Setelah kembali dari pemakaman ibunya, Kyuhyun terus bekerja keras untuk meraih mimpinya kembali. Dengan lebih dari setengah penggemarnya meninggalkannya karena skandal dengan Sungmin, ia harus bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk melanjutkan karirnya di industri musik Korea. Tapi, karena passion-nya pada musik dan Sungmin yang selalu mendukungnya, perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun kembali mendapatkan pengakuan dari masyarakat. Perlahan, penggemarnya kembali bertambah. Beberapa penggemarnya yang dahulu meninggalkannya kini kembali menyukainya dan menerima hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Mereka bahkan membuat sebuah nama fans club yang berasal dari namanya dan Sungmin. 'Joyers (조이-ers)' kombinasi dari Cho (조) and Lee (이). Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat menyukai nama itu karena nama itu juga memiliki arti yang sangat baik. Kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu berpikir bahwa nama itu adalah harapan penggemar mereka agar keduanya selalu berada dalam kebahagiaan. Penggemar mereka? Ya… karena mulai dari hari itu, penggemar Kyuhyun menjadi penggemar Sungmin juga.

.

ooo

.

**1 ****Januari 2016**

Olympic Fencing Gymnasium. Disinilah Kyuhyun akan menggelar konser pertamanya. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun debut di industri musik Korea, Kyuhyun dapat menggelar konser tunggalnya. Disinilah Kyuhyun, berdiri di hadapan ribuan penggemarnya, di atas panggungnya dan menyanyikan lagu miliknya untuk semua penggemarnya. Konser sudah dimulai sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan Kyuhyun akan menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya di konser ini.

"Lagu ini kubuat saat aku memikirkan seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku" penggemarnya berteriak karena mereka tahu siapa orang yang Kyuhyun maksud, "Dan karena orang ini sedang semangat untuk belajar bahasa Jepang beberapa bulan belakangan ini, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku membuat sebuah lagu dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang baru saja aku buat dan orang itu juga belum mengetahui tentang lagu ini. Maafkan aku sayang… tapi aku sangat ingin memberikan hadiah kejutan untukmu" penggemarnya berteriak lebih keras saat mereka bisa melihat wajah kaget Sungmin di layar LED, "Lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu, Min… selamat ulang tahun, cintaku"

_**Hikari ga tozasa reta sekai de**_

**[In a world where light gets block out]**

_**Yasashiku hohoenda kimi ga mieru**_

**[I met you who has a kind-hearted smile]**

_**Sorezore sagasu mono wa**_

**[The thing we've been searching for separately]**

_**Onajida to shitte ita**_

**[We know it's actually the same]**

Foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus ditampilkan di layar LED selama lagu itu dinyanyikan. Foto-foto yang mereka ambil sejak mereka masih tinggal di desa hingga foto terbaru mereka. Di satu layar LED yang lain, terlihat Sungmin menatap kekasihnya yang kini sedang bernyanyi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. _'Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah… aku mencintaimu'_

_**Boku kara kimi e owari no nai Destiny**_

**[Never ending Destiny that starts with me towards you]**

_**Hitomi o mireba subete wakari aeru**_

**[We will understand everything as we gaze into each other's eyes]**

_**Tokimeki to yasuragi kikoete kuru Harmony**_

**[A melody where we can hear the heart beating Harmony]**

_**Nani ga atte mo kesanaikara**_

**[No matter what happens this won't ever disappear]**

_**Kimi no tame ni**_

**[Only for you.]**

Teriakan penggemar dan tepuk tangan mereka membahana di tempat itu setelah Kyuhyun selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap seluruh gedung dengan penuh kebanggaan. Ia menghela nafas panjang untuk menahan tangisnya sebelum ia kembali mendekatkan mic pada bibirnya, "Hari ini… merupakan momen yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah mendukung dan mendengarkan laguku. Hal itu merupakan impian terbesarku. Terima kasih banyak" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya hingga 90 derajat. Penggemarnya kembali berteriak saat mereka melihat Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya ketika ia membungkukkan badannya dan hal itu membuat mereka ikut menangis.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya kembali dan tersenyum bahagia, "Dan karena hari ini merupakan momen yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, aku ingin mengundang orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Sungmin…" penggemar mereka kembali berteriak saat beberapa staff mendorong Sungmin agar ia naik ke atas panggung. Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin saat ia melihat tatapan bingung kekasihnya itu dan membawanya ke tengah panggung. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat, menatap mata kekasihnya itu dan mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Min… terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku sejak awal. Terima kasih karena telah mendukungku, mencintaiku dan juga menjagaku" penggemar mereka bersorak keras saat Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. Ia meraba saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah, "Min… maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucapnya sambil menatap mata kekasihnya itu.

Mata sungmin melebar saat ia menatap cincin dan kekasihnya yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. Ia melihat mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap. Seluruh gedung bersorak agar ia menerima lamaran Kyuhyun namun pikiran Sungmin sangat kosong saat ini. Ia masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya saat pikirannya sudah mulai berjalan dengan baik. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas saat ini. Kyuhyun baru saja melamar dirinya di hadapan ribuan penggemar yang memenuhi gedung ini. Sungmin menunduk dan meremas celananya dengan erat.

"Min…"

Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum namun ia tidak bisa. Emosinya benar-benar mengendalikan dirinya saat ini. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun saat kekasihnya itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Seluruh gedung tiba-tiba hening menunggu jawaban Sungmin atas lamaran Kyuhyun. "Y-Ya… aku mau" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangukkan kepalanya.

Penggemar mereka bersorak gembira dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Kyuhyun segera memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sungmin sebelum ia berdiri dan mencium kekasihnya itu. Ia memangku Sungmin dan memutar-mutar tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya sekarang. Ia dan Sungmin tertawa sangat kencang hari itu. Mereka tertawa karena kebahagiaan yang mereka terima pada hari itu.

"Aku akan segera menikah!" seru Kyuhyun sambil tertawa keras. Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat sebelum menarik kekasihnya itu dan menciumnya dalam.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Title: <strong>Lim Chang Jung - It's Been A While and Super Junior-M - Destiny (Japanese Version)

**Credit:** Song translation belong to the translator

* * *

><p>Sequel anyone...?<p>

Tomorrow or...?

Let me know what ya think! ^^

**Special Thanks:**

chu, danhobak15, Guest, leedidah, Andrea, WineShipper, abilhikmah, Choi ana, sissy, lee minji elf, sun young, Adekyumin joyer, MingMingMing, cho hyo woon, kyuminsaranghae, dan allea1186


	4. Sequel: Ever After

oooo

oo

**Ever After**

(Sequel to Yearning for You Series)

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

oo

Kyumin's Day Special

oooo

.

.

"_Malam tadi, penyanyi solo terkenal Cho Kyuhyun melamar kekasihnya di hadapan ribuan penggemarnya. Dia ––"_

**KLIK**

"_Cho Kyuhyun mengakhiri konsernya tadi malam dengan melamar kekasihnya di hada––"_

**KLIK**

"_Kya~~ Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menyaksikan ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kyuhyun-oppa sangat keren saat melamar Sungmin-oppa. Aku harap aku bisa dat––"_

**KLIK**

"_Kya~~~~~~ Kyuhyun-o––"_

**KLIK**

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang saat ia mematikan televisi. Bukannya dia tidak senang dengan pemberitaan mengenai kejadian tadi malam, tapi media terus saja memberitakan kejadian itu hingga Sungmin merasa bosan dan sebal. Ia sempat berpikir mengapa Kyuhyun harus melamarnya di depan banyak orang sehingga para pencari berita itu terus saja berlomba-lomba memberitakan kejadian itu. Sungmin sangat yakin, sekarang di kantor mereka pasti banyak sekali wartawan sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka untuk meminta penjelasan.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan menutup matanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berubah sedrastis ini. Dia yang dulu sangat dibenci oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, kini dicintai oleh begitu banyak orang. Ia yang dulunya tidak memiliki seorang pun sebagai tempat bersandar, kini akan menikah dengan salah satu penyanyi terkenal di Negara ini. Sungmin kembali menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi… karena orang itu, Sungmin bisa merasakan perasaan menggelitik di dalam hatinya.

Cinta.

Karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sungmin membuka matanya saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menatap orang itu dan membiarkan kekasihya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya, "Memikirkan masa lalu lagi?"

"Ya…" bisik Sungmin, "Karenamu aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan… merasakan cinta"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menangkup wajah Sungmin sehingga ia bisa menatap mata kekasihnya itu, "Tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, Min. Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat reaksi kekasihnya, Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dan memberi kekasihnya itu butterfly kisses di seluruh wajahnya dan mengakhirinya dengan ciuman dalam di bibir merah muda itu, "Cukup pikirkan tentang cinta kita, Min. Ah… tidak. Lupakan itu! Cukup pikirkan tentang masa depan kita dan apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah menikah nanti" Kyuhyun menyeringai, menggoda kekasih mungilnya.

Seringaian itu berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia memukul pundak Kyuhyun dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Pervert"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras dan menarik kedua tangan Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat dan mengecup keningnya, "Kau yang berpikir aneh-aneh, Min. Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu"

"Tapi kau mengatakannya secara tidak langsung!"

"Tidak"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin sehingga kini kekasihnya itu berbaring si atas sofa. Ia memenjara tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya sehingga sekarang Kyuhyun berada di atas Sungmin. Posisi mereka sekarang membuat wajah Sungmin kembali memerah, "Siapa yang berpikiran mesum sekarang, hm?" goda Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat daun telinga Sungmin, "Aku hanya berkata kalau kau hanya perlu memikirkan tentang masa depan kita" ia menggigit telinga Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin mendesahkan namanya, "Well, kupikir _itu _juga termasuk ke dalam masa depan kita"

Sungmin menggerakkan badannya dan mendorong pundak Kyuhyun agar kekasihnya itu melepaskannya, "Masih pagi, Kyu" bisiknya. "Kau ada jadwal pemotretan sejam lagi" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan memeluknya erat, "Tidak mau" bisiknya.

Menghiraukan keluhan kekasihnya itu, Sungmin membacakan jadwal Kyuhyun yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, "Ada jadwal pemotretan satu jam lagi. Jam 2 siang kau juga harus melakukan konferensi pers akibat tindakanmu semalam. Setelahnya kau harus ke studio untuk rekaman album terbarumu"

"Ow Min~~ ayolah~~"

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sebelum mendorongnya keras sehingga sekarang ia bisa terlepas dari jeratan kekasihnya itu. Ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu namun kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari sofa itu berada, "Kau bilang kalau _itu _akan dilakukan nanti bukan? Jadi… simpan _itu _untuk malam pengantin kita, okay?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencium kekasihnya dari jarak jauh. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah frustrasi kekasihnya itu, _'Salahmu sendiri kenapa menggodaku tadi, Cho Kyuhyun'_

"Aku akan mandi dulu okay, baby" ucap Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun melihat kelinci kecilnya yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi mereka. Ia yakin Sungmin menggodanya tadi, apalagi saat kekasihnya itu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya saat berjalan. Kyuhyun mengerang dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Wrong move, Cho Kyuhyun. Wrong move!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi mereka. Ia baru saja akan mengetuk pintu itu namun segera menghentikannya saat melihat pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka, seolah mengundangnya untuk masuk dan mandi bersama dengan kekasihnya. Ia mengeringai sebelum menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kamar mandi itu. Suara air mengalir dapat ia dengar dengan sangat jelas saat ia berjalan masuk dan Kyuhyun juga dapat melihat bayangan kekasih mungilnya di balik tirai shower. Seringaiannya bertambah lebar saat ia mendekati kekasinya itu, "Sepertinya kau juga ingin bermain denganku, little bunny"

.

ooo

.

Hari sudah sangat sore, Sungmin duduk bersila di depan televisi. Televisi itu sengaja ia nyalakan untuk menemaninya melakukan kegiatannya kini. Kyuhyun masih di kantor, berlatih untuk comeback-nya nanti. Ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk pulang duluan karena Kyuhyun tahu mereka masih harus membuat daftar tamu untuk pernikahan mereka. Dan disinilah Sungmin, duduk di depan televisi dengan banyak kertas berserakan di sekitarnya.

Ia meneliti semua kertas yang berserakan itu. Teman-teman mereka cukup baik untuk membantunya mendaftar teman mereka yang lain tapi Sungmin juga harus memastikan kalau dia dan Kyuhyun mengenali mereka. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap saat ia merasa cukup pegal. Tangannya terus bergerak untuk menulis ulang daftar tamu dalam kertas yang baru. Bibirnya terus bergerak saat ia membaca nama-nama yang ada di daftar itu.

Sungmin sedang menuliskan nama terakhir di daftar tamu mereka saat ia mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kembali membaca daftar tamu yang ada di tangannya. Ia semakin mengerutkan keningnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia tidak tahu siapa nama yang ia cari, "Sepertinya ada yang terlewat" bisiknya.

Ia menepuk-nepuk biibirnya dan berusaha keras untuk mengingat sebuah nama. Nama yang dilupakannya. Matanya melebar saat ia mengingat orang itu. Senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya saat ia menuliskan nama orang itu di daftar tamunya, "Apa Kyuhyun akan setuju dengan ini?"

"Setuju dengan apa?"

Ia terlonjak saat mendengar suara kekasihnya itu. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun bersandar di ambang pintu, "Kau sudah pulang?" ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher kekasihnya itu, mencium bibir Kyuhyun dalam, "I miss you" bisiknya.

"Aku hanya pergi selama 4 jam dan kau sudah merindukanku seperti ini, Min?" ucapnya di sela ciuman mereka, "Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi selama seharian penuh"

Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sangat merah karena menahan malu, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun" bisiknya, "Lagipula kita tidak akan berpisah selama itu karena aku manager-mu, Kyu dan aku akan terus berada di sisimu kemana pun kau pergi"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah kekasih mungilnya yang kembali memerah. Ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan mengecupi pundak Sungmin. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan sayang?"

"Aku menulis daftar tamu untuk pernikahan kita" bisiknya. Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Kyu…"

"Hm?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Aroma yang sangat disukainya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memprediksi reaksi Kyuhyun atas permintaannya nanti. Akankah Kyuhyun marah kepadanya? Ia tidak ingin terjadi pertengkaran yang dapat mempengaruhi pernikahan mereka nantinya. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak ingin hal ini menjadi penghalang untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Min?" suara Kyuhyun kembali menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, "Ada apa?"

"Jangan marah" bisiknya.

Ucapan Sungmin tadi malah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi lebih bingung. Apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat kekasih mungilnya itu menjadi insecure seperti ini. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, mencoba untuk menyalurkan seluruh cinta yang dimilikinya agar Sungmin menyadari bahwa dirinya akan selalu berada di sisi Sungmin apapun yang terjadi nanti. "Ada apa, Min? Aku tidak akan marah" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut oleh kekasihnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menutup matanya sebelum kembali menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya, "A-Aku…" ucapnya terbata, "Aku berencana untuk mengundang ayahmu ke pernikahan kita"

Melihat keterkejutan yang terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas pundak Kyuhyun dengan cukup kuat, "Aku tahu beberapa tahun terakhir ini kita sudah tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan ayahmu, Kyu… dan aku ingin ayahmu menghadiri pernikahan putra sulungnya"

"Tapi Min…" tolak Kyuhyun halus, "Kau tahu kan ayahku sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai putranya lagi. Dia sudah berbahagia dengan keluarga barunya dan ini saatnya bagi kita untuk memulai keluarga bahagia kita sayang"

Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Ia mencium bibir kekasihnya itu untuk mencoba menenangkannya, "Aku tahu" ucap Sungmin. Bibir mereka berdua masih bersentuhan satu sama lain, "Tapi Kyu… bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ayahmu. Darahnya mengalir dalam tubuhmu dan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang hebat sepertimu jika bukan karena dirinya. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya karena berkatnya lah aku bisa menikah denganmu" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar. Kyuhyun baru saja akan mengeluarkan protesnya namun jari telunjuk Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya. "Paling tidak, biarkan aku mengundangnya. Apakah nanti ayahmu akan datang atau tidak itu urusannya. Yang terpenting kita sudah memiliki niat yang baik untuk mengundangnya kan?"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Hal ini sungguh berat baginya. Walaupun apa yang Sungmin katakan memang sangat benar tapi ada sedikit ketakutan dalam hati Kyuhyun yang menghentikannya untuk segera menyetujui keinginan Sungmin. Ketakutan bahwa ayahnya masih marah kepadanya karena orientasi seksualnya yang dianggap menyimpang. _'Tapi kau juga ingin ayahmu datang kan? Kau ingin ayahmu melihatmu mengucapkan janji setia dan memulai keluarga kecilmu kan?' _bisik hati kecilnya. Kyuhyun memantapkan pendiriannya dan membuka mata yang sedari tadi ditutupnya. Ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya tersebut sebelum tersenyum kepadanya, "Baiklah. Asal kau bahagia, apapun akan aku lakukan, Min"

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Ia sangat senang. Walaupun ia belum mengetahui apakah ayah Kyuhyun akan datang atau tidak tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha untuk mempersatukan kembali ayah dan anak itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun selalu berkata bahwa semua ini bukan salah Sungmin tapi ia selalu merasa bersalah. Selama 2 tahun ini Sungmin sering terpikir tentang Kyuhyun, keluarganya dan apa yang terjadi jika Sungmin tidak masuk ke dalam kehidupan pria tampan itu. Mungkin kekasihnya itu masih berada bersama dengan keluarganya… tidak diusir seperti sekarang. Pikiran-pikiran itu selalu mengganggu benaknya walaupun Sungmin sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Sekarang… Sungmin hanya bisa berharap bahwa kelak ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun berbaikan kembali dengan ayahnya.

Ya, dia hanya bisa berharap hal itu akan terjadi.

Secepatnya.

.

ooo

.

Pernikahan mereka hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Seluruh persiapan sudah hampir selesai. Undangan sudah selesai dicetak, gedung sudah dipesan sejak jauh-jauh hari, dan pakaian pernikahan mereka pun hanya tinggal menunggu polesan terakhir dari sang designer.

Hari ini matahari bersinar begitu terik.

Sungmin berjalan di jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai walaupun dengan cuaca yang cukup panas. Beberapa orang bahkan berbisik satu sama lain saat dirinya berjalan melewati mereka. Tidak jarang juga yang meminta berfoto bersama dengannya sambil mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah penggemar setia Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat mendengar para penggemar Kyuhyun itu terus saja memotret dirinya. Bahkan ada seorang gadis yang berani mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Jujur saja, berada di antara para penggemar ini membuat Sungmin takut. Ia mengutuk dirinya mengapa ia tidak mengikuti ucapan Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya hingga latihan vokal kekasihnya itu usai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah sangat lapar dan latihan vokal Kyuhyun baru setelai sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian. Ia yakin dirinya tidak bisa bertahan selama itu. Akhirnya, setelah sedikit perdebatan karena Kyuhyun yang memang over-protective kepadanya dan tidak ingin Sungmin pergi sendiri apalagi setelah semua orang tahu mengenai rencana pernikahan mereka, kekasihnya itu mengizinkan Sungmin untuk pergi sendiri namun dengan satu syarat, Sungmin harus kembali dalam setengah jam.

'_Kyu… maafkan aku' _ucapnya dalam hati. Ia masih tersenyum saat lampu flash kamera itu tidak henti-hentinya memotret seluruh pergerakannya. "Maafkan aku" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya, "Tapi aku harus segera pergi" senyum manisnya itu masih saja mengembang di wajahnya.

"Apa Kyuhyun-oppa menunggumu?" ucap salah satu penggemar itu.

Mendengar nama kekasihnya itu membuat Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya, muncul juga kesempatan baginya untuk keluar dari kerumunan ini, "Ne. Kyunie pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi" ucapnya lembut. Namun, dalam hatinya Sungmin terus saja meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun karena sudah menggunakan namanya untuk lari dari tempat ini. _'Aku akan segera meminta maaf saat bertemu dengannya nanti' _janjinya dalam hati.

"Baiklah"

Seluruh pengemar itu akhirnya memberi jalan baginya untuk lewat. Sungmin segera berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu dan menghela nafas panjang saat ia sudah berada cukup jauh dari orang-orang itu.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran yang biasa dikunjunginya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia segera memesan makanan favorit mereka dan membayarnya. "Lebih baik aku membawanya ke kantor. Aku bisa makan berdua dengan Kyunie"gumamnya, "Lagipula, makan sendiri itu sangat tidak menyenangkan"

Sungmin segera meminta pegawai restoran itu untuk membungkus pesanannya. Ia mengotak-atik ponselnya sambil menunggu makanan yang dipesannya. 10 menit kemudian, makanan itu sudah terbungkus dengan sangat rapi. Sungmin berterima kasih kepada pegawai tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari restoran itu.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sungmin segera menoleh. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seseorang sedang makan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya melebar beberapa sentimeter saat ia mengenali sosok itu.

.

ooo

.

"Sungmin lama sekali" bisik Kyuhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kekasih mungilnya itu memang belum melewati batas waktu yang mereka sepakati tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika Kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan little bunny-nya itu. Apalagi dengan berita pernikahan mereka yang terus saja diulas di media. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa kini lebih banyak orang yang mengenali kekasihnya itu. Jadi, bukan tidak mungkin kan jika Sungmin akan dikerumuni oleh banyak orang yang akan menanyakan tentang penikahan mereka. Ooh… Cho Kyuhyun, andai kau tahu bahwa perkiraanmu itu 100% tepat.

Kyuhyun men-scroll layar ponselnya. Ia menyentuh nomor kontak Sungmin untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah tidak terlalu peduli jika kekasihnya itu menganggapnya over-protective, yang terpenting bagi Kyuhyun sekarang adalah mengetahui keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"**Hello"** sapa seseorang dari sebrang telepon.

"Min! Kau dimana?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit merajuk. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan walaupun hasilnya tidak semanis ketika Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya. Suara kekehan Sungmin malah membuat Kyuhyun sedikit sebal. Disini ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya tapi kekasihnya itu malah terkekeh seperti itu.

"**Aku di depan pintu, Kyu"** ucap Sungmin di sela kekehannya.

"Pintu dima––"

**CKLEK**

"Di belakangmu, tuan over-protective"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum saat melihat kekasih mungilnya itu. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Aku tidak peduli kau mengataiku tuan over-protective, Min. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu hingga membuatku bertindak seperti ini"

"Gombal" bisik Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kantung makanan yang dibawanya kini sudah tergeletak di atas lantai begitu saja.

"Kau kan sudah mengetahui itu dari lama, Min" ucap Kyuhyun. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu, "Sudah makan?" kening Kyuhyun mengerut ketika ia melihat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak enak makan sendiri" jawab Sungmin, "Aku ingin makan denganmu" lanjutnya. Wajahnya yang memerah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Kyuhyun mengambil kantung makanan yang tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan kanannya. Sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di atas sofa, "Baiklah calon istriku yang sangat manis. Biarkan suamimu yang tampan ini menyuapimu ne?" ucapan itu hanya di jawab dengan tatapan sebal oleh Sungmin.

"Aku bukan perempuan!" ucapnya sebal namun Kyuhyun hanya tertawa saat mendengarnya.

.

ooo

.

Hari pernikahan mereka semakin dekat. Padatnya jadwal Kyuhyun membuat ia dan Sungmin terkadang harus berpisah untuk sementara waktu. Walaupun Sungmin bekerja sebagai manager Kyuhyun tapi persiapan pernikahan mereka juga harus diperhatikan. Dengan jadwal Kyuhyun yang sangat padat, mereka berdua sepakat bahwa Sungmin akan lebih fokus mengurusi pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai latihan vokal. Hari ini sudah sangat sore sehingga ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang, _'Sungmin pasti sudah menugguku di rumah'_ pikir Kyuhyun. Hari ini Sungmin hanya harus pergi ke butik untuk melihat pakaian pernikahan mereka sehingga Kyuhyun sangat yakin kalau kekasih manisnya itu pasti sudah bersantai di rumah mereka sekarang.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan keluar dari gedung kantornya saat ia mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut oleh seorang karyawan disana. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengarkan percakapan dua orang karyawan itu. Bukannya Kyuhyun ingin mencampuri urusan mereka, hanya saja gerak-gerik kedua orang itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat penasaran.

"Kau yakin?" bisik salah satu pegawai berambut pendek, "Bisa saja kan itu bukan Sungmin-ssi. Lagipula Sungmin-ssi kan akan segera menikah dengan Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Aku yakin" ucap pegawai berambut panjang, "Itu benar-benar Sungmin-ssi. Aku sudah bekerja disini sejak Kyuhyun-ssi masih menjadi seorang trainee dan aku juga sangat mengenali wajah Sungmin-ssi"

"Tapi… mana mungkin kan Sungmin-ssi pergi dengan seorang wanita"

"Aku berani bersumpah! Aku bahkan sudah melihat mereka lebih dari sekali. Awalnya aku kira wanita itu adalah temannya tapi aku pernah melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Aku juga melihat mereka makan berdua di café yang tak jauh dari sini tadi" jelas pegawai berambut panjang.

"Apa mungkin Sungmin-ssi selingkuh?" terka pegawai berambut pendek itu.

Pembicaraan mereka membuat Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengetahui kedekatan Sungmin dengan seorang wanita selain beberapa pegawai di manajemennya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia harus tenang dalam menyikapi hal ini. Pernikahan mereka hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Ia tidak ingin tindakannya yang gegabah menghancurkan pernikahan yang sudah mereka impikan sejak lama.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menghampiri kedua pegawai itu. Ia berdehem saat jarak mereka sudah tidak begitu jauh, "Apa yang kalian katakan tadi itu benar?" ucapnya sambil menahan golakan emosi di dalam dirinya.

Kedua pegawai itu menatapnya kaget. Sang pegawai berambut pendek mencolek-colek lengan temannya seakan meminta temannya itu untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "I-Itu…" ucapnya terbata. Pegawai berambut panjang itu menatap temannya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "Be-Benar"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia menggenggam erat kunci mobil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, "Dimana?"

"Ko-Kona Beans. Saya melihatnya masuk bersama dengan seorang wanita sekitar 10 menit yang lalu"

Kyuhyun mengucakan terima kasih pada kedua pegawai itu. ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus memastikan kabar ini. Ia berjalan keluar dari halaman kantornya, meninggalkan mobil sedan hitamnya yang masih terparkir di halam kantor. Jarak antara SM Entertainment dan Kona Beans hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa menit saja dan Kyuhyun yakin ia juga sangat memerlukan udara segar saat ini, bukan terkurung dalam mobilnya. "Angkat teleponnya, Min" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi.

"**Hello" **akhirnya, kekasihnya itu menjawab panggilannya.

"Dimana Min?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ia tidak ingin membuat kekasih mungilnya itu khawatir. Apalagi jika ucapan kedua pegawai itu salah.

"**Di…" **keraguan yang terdengar dari suara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, **"Di rumah, Kyunie" **bisik Sungmin setelah beberapa saat.

'_Kau bohong Min'_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, _'Jika kau benar-benar di rumah, mengapa rumah kita terdengar ramai sekali?'_

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti beberapa meter dari Kona Beans. Hatinya sakit saat ia melihat Sungmin tengah tersenyum ke arah seorang wanita yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas karena wanita itu memunggungi dirinya. Tapi… Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam dengan sangat erat, "Apa kau benar-benar selingkuh, Sungmin?"

.

ooo

.

"Ini" Sungmin menyodorkan sesuatu kepada wanita yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Awalnya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dalam hatinya, Sungmin sangat berharap bahwa ini adalah jalan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk mereka.

"Ini…" wanita itu sedikit terkejut setelah melihat apa yang disodorkan oleh Sungmin. Sebuah undangan pernikahan dengan nama yang sangat ia kenal tertera dalam undangan itu.

"Aku harap beliau bisa datang ke pernikahan kami, bibi"

Wanita yang dipanggil bibi itu mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin dan tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, Sungmin-ah… jangan panggil aku bibi. Beberapa minggu kedepan kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga"

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Keluarga. Sebuah kata yang dirindukannya sejak dulu. Sungmin segera menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah wanita itu, "Ne, eomma"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan memasukan undangan yang baru saja diterimanya itu ke dalam tas. Matanya beralih kepada 2 sosok anak kecil yang sedang bermain di sebuah tempat bermain yang disediakan oleh restoran ini, "Akan eomma bujuk untuk datang. Kau tenanglah"

"Iya eomma"

"Younghwan itu… walaupun ia terlihat sangat keras tapi hatinya sangat baik. Ia sangat mencintai semua anaknya. Ia bahkan sangat memanjakan Youngmin dan Kwangmin melebihi diriku. Walaupun ia selalu berkata bahwa ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Kyuhyun tapi eomma sering melihatnya menonton acara musik yang Kyuhyun bintangi. Bahkan eomma juga sering melihatnya mencari berita mengenai Kyuhyun" jelas Nyonya Cho. Wanita itu terkekeh ketika ia mengingat suatu kejadian yang menurutnya lucu sekaligus mengharukan, "Kau tahu… eomma bahkan pernah menemukan tiket konser Kyuhyun di saku jasnya. Eomma rasa dia menonton konser kekasihmu itu tanpa sepengetahuan eomma" wanita itu mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum hangat ke arahnya, "Walaupun eomma bukan ibu kandung Kyuhyun tapi eomma juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti eomma menyayangi Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Eomma ingin Kyuhyun kembali ke keluarga kami. Eomma yakin, masih banyak hal yang harus dipelajarinya, apalagi sebentar lagi ia akan menikah denganmu, Sungmin-ah" mata Sungmin sedikit berair saat ia mendengarkan penjelasan Nyonya Cho, "Jika eomma saja bisa sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti itu. Eomma yakin, Younghwan juga sangat mencintai putra sulungnya itu" Nyonya Cho menggenggam tangan Sungmin mencoba untuk meyakinkan pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar penuturan calon mertuanya. Dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap bahwa ayah Kyuhyun bersedia menerima Kyuhyun kembali sebagai putranya karena Sungmin tahu, walaupun Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja tapi dalam hati kecilnya, Kyuhyun juga pasti sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Min"

Suara itu hampir membuat Sungmin terlonjak dari tempat duduknya karena kaget. Ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Nyonya Cho saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang ibu tirinya, "Kyu"

"Min, sia––"

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menatap wanita yang duduk di hadapan kekasihnya itu. Matanya melebar saat ia menyadari siapa wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya. Wanita itu adalah istri muda ayahnya. Wanita yang pertama kali dilihatnya di upacara pemakaman ibunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menarik pria yang masih terkejut itu dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalian…?" ucap Kyuhyun bingung. Ia menatap mata Sungmin untuk meminta penjelasan dari semua ini.

"Jadi…" Sungmin menceritakan semuanya. Pertemuan mereka beberapa bulan lalu hingga Nyonya Cho yang juga ikut membantunya untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Sungmin juga menceritakan rencana Nyonya Cho untuk membujuk ayah Kyuhyun agar bisa menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Pikirannya yang tadi sangat kacau kini mulai jernih kembali. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena telah mempercayai ucapan kedua pegawai itu. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat sebelum membungkukkan badannya kepada wanita yang duduk di hadapan mereka, "Terima kasih" bisiknya tulus.

"Panggil saja eomma, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Eomma" bisik Kyuhyun. Kata itu sudah sangat lama tidak ia katakan tapi kata itu mengalir dengan sangat lancar dari bibirnya. Ah… sepertinya ia sangat rindu mengucapkan kata itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum manis kepadanya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hal itu membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung, "Aku kira kau selingkuh, Min. Maafkan aku"

"Eh?"

"Ish!" sebuah tendangan di kakinya membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap bingung seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hyung! Kwang punya!" _(Hyung punya Kwang!)_ serunya sambil memeluk lengan Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

Mata Kyuhyun semakin melebar saat seorang anak dengan wajah yang sama memeluk anak yang memukulnya tadi dengan sangat erat, "Tak! Kwang~ Young punya!" _(Tidak! Kwang punya Young!)_ serunya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, sama sekali menghiraukan kembarannya yang meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Sungmin dan Nyonya Cho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga putra keturunan keluarga Cho itu. Sungmin memangku kedua anak kembar itu dan mendudukkan mereka di atas meja, "Maafkan hyung ne, Kwangminnie~" ucapnya sambil mengelus surai hitam anak kecil itu. Sungmin sangat menyadari tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh anak berambut coklat di sebelahnya dan ia hanya tersenyum gemas, "Hyung sudah punya Kyuhyun-hyung"

Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat mata anak itu yang mulai berkaca-kaca namun kemudian senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melihat Youngmin menggenggam tangan kembarannya dengan sangat erat, "Cup, cup. Ngan nanis. Young cini" _(Cup, cup. Jangan nangis. Young disini)_ ucapnya lembut kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh mungil kembarannya itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka mencolek lengan Sungmin yang masih saja tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anak kecil itu. Setelah mendapatkan perhatian kekasihnya, Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah kedua anak itu dan menatap mereka bingung, "Siapa mereka?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, "Adikmu"

.

ooo

.

**13 juli 2016**

Sungmin terus menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Jas putih yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. Bordiran berwarna emas di sisi jas itu menambah kesan mewah dalam pakaian pernikahannya tersebut.

Pernikahan.

Ya, hari ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan resmi menikah.

Sungmin terus saja memperhatikan pantulannya di dalam cermin. Jasnya sudah dipakai dengan rapi, make-up tipis yang ia gunakan juga terlihat tidak berlebihan, rambut hitamnya pun sudah ditata dengan begitu rapi, sepatu putihnya terlihat mengkilat dan sangat bersih. Tapi… Sungmin masih merasa ada yang kurang. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya dan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia sangat gugup. Bagaimana jika nanti Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan? Bagaimana jika ia terjatuh saat berjalan menuju altar nanti?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi, ia tetap tidak bisa. Pikiran-pikiran itu terus saja menghantui dirinya. Sungmin bahkan merasa kalau udara di ruangan ini menjadi sangat dingin. Ia berjalan bolak-balik di ruangan itu. Ia takut sekali. Takut kalau ia melakukan kesalahan di upacara pernikahannya nanti. Bagaimana jika na––

**TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap pintu yang masih tertutup itu kemudian menarik nafas dalam, "Masuk" ucapnya cukup keras. Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat ia melihat orang yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu ruang gantinya itu.

"Mau kudampingi untuk berjalan ke altar?"

Sungmin segera menghapus air mata yang memaksa keluar dari kedua mata foxy-nya. Ia menerima uluran tangan itu kemudan mengangguk senang. Senyuman manis kini menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan besar ini menghilangkan semua kegugupan yang ia rasakan tadi. Ia merasa nyaman sekarang. Ia merasa bahwa ia dapat melalui upacara pernikahannya dengan sangat baik.

"Ne"

.

ooo

.

Musik pernikahan mengalun dengan sangat merdu di dalam ballroom sebuah hotel ternama di Seoul. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan altar bersama dengan seorang pendeta yang sudah lama dikenalnya, pendeta yang bersedia untuk menikahkan ia dengan Sungmin. Kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya itu untuk memulai upacara pernikahannya. Kyuhyun membenarkan jas putihnya saat ia melihat pintu masuk kini ditutup oleh seseorang, menandakan bahwa upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai.

Kyuhyun mengendarkan pandangannya pada seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir dalam penikahannya ini. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa saat tidak menemukan sosok yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Walaupun Kyuhyun selalu berusaha keras untuk menutupinya tapi ada sedikit harapan dalam dirinya bahwa sosok itu akan menghadiri hari bahagianya ini.

**KRIET**

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang kini terbuka dengan perlahan. Matanya melebar beberapa sentimeter saat ia melihat dua sosok yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang balas menatapnya haru. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat ia berjalan menuju altar. Lengan pria manis itu kini diapit oleh sosok yang Kyuhyun rindukan selama ini.

"A-Abeoji" bisiknya saat kedua orang itu berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

Ayah Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Sungmin, "Berbahagialah" bisiknya. Ia kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat dan menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya itu, "Maafkan appa. Maafkan karena selama ini appa terlalu egois dan tidak memperhatikan kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan appa, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Appa" bisik Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan ayahnya itu, "Maafkan aku juga appa. Maafkan aku…"

"Sudahlah" Tuan Cho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah putranya itu dan menepuk pundaknya, "Sekarang, kau akan menjadi seorang kepala keluarga" ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan kembali menautkannya dengan tangan Kyuhyun, "Perjalanan kalian masih sangat panjang. Bukan tidak mungkin nanti akan ada batu kerikil yang akan menghadang perjalanan kalian. Tapi dengan cinta dan kepercayaan, appa yakin kalian pasti bisa melewati itu dan menjadi keluarga yang sangat harmonis hingga maut memisahkan kalian nanti" Tuan Cho menatap Sungmin dan mengelus lengan pria manis itu, "Anakku, Kyuhyun, memang sangat over-protective dan juga bodoh. Anakku ini juga terkadang egois dan ingin menang sendiri. Tapi, appa yakin ia bisa menjagamu dengan sangat baik. Sungmin-ah… appa harap kau bisa menjaga anak appa yang satu ini"

Sungmin menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dari kedua matanya, "Ne appa" bisiknya lembut.

Tuan Cho kembali memepuk pundak mereka sebelum kembali ke tempat dimana istri dan dua orang anaknya menunggu. Upacara pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dapat menyampaikan sumpah setia mereka dengan sangat lancar, disaksikan oleh Tuhan dan seluruh tamu yang hadir dalam upacara itu. Mereka berjanji untuk saling mencintai dalam suka dan duka hingga ajal menjemput mereka.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu walaupun nafasku sudah berhenti. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Min… selamanya" bisik Kyuhyun yang diamini oleh Sungmin.

"You may kiss each other"

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dan menciumnya dalam. Suara riuh dan tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan itu saat bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin. 13 Juli adalah hari dimana mereka memulai keluarga kecil mereka. 13 Juli adalah hari dimana mereka berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk saling mencintai sehidup semati.

Walaupun nafas mereka sudah berhenti dan tubuh mereka sudah menyatu dengan tanah tapi cinta mereka akan tetap abadi.

Selamanya.

.

ooo

.

**::Extras::**

Dua putra bungsu keluarga Cho terus memperhatikan kedua orang yang saling bertukar cincin di depan altar. Kwangmin terduduk di kursinya sambil menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Min-hyung sangat cantik" pujinya.

Youngmin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kembarannya itu mengelus pipi sang adik sehingga kini perhatian Kwangmin beralih kepadanya, "Menurut Young, Kwang lebih cantik daripada Min-hyung" ucapnya serius, "Saat kita sudah besar nanti, Young janji akan membelikan cincin seperti Kyu-hyung dan Young akan memakaikannya di jari manis Kwang"

Tidak ada seorang pun kecuali Kwangmin yang mendengar dan mengerti ucapan Young kecil. Mereka terlalu fokus pada upacara pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung sehingga sedikit melupakan kehadiran dua anak lelaki itu. Ibu mereka pun sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan putranya itu. Yang ibunya tahu, kini Youngmin kecil tengah berceloteh dengan adiknya.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Akhirnya~~ bisa post part ini juga ^^

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review, favorite sama follow. Makasih banyak~~

Makasih juga buat yang udah nunjukin typo di chapter kemaren hehehe sorry typo-nya banyak banget, jadi malu~~ mungkin efek udah malem kali ya? hehehe tapi udah aku edit kok ^^

Buat yang minta NC, maaf diriku tidak jago dalam bikin yang begituan hehehe lagi bulan puasa juga kan hahaha aku cuma bisa bikinnya sampe adegan teasing doang kaya yang ada di part ini hahaha ^^ maafkan daku~~ *sujud-sujud* tapi semoga puas ya, ya.

Anyway~~ makasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau baca series ini. Akhirnya bisa selesai juga *ngusap keringet*

Semoga readers semua puas yaa~~ ^^

Terakhir, aku tunggu review-nya dari readers semua~ let me know what you think about this fic~~

pretty please~~ with cheery on top~~

**Special Thanks:**

allea1186, kyumin joyer ChoLee, MingMingMing, minskyu0101, Guest1, ammyikmubmik, Guest2, fitri, ayyu annisa 1, Rye, LiveLoveKyumin, Adekyumin joyer, lee minji elf, Gaemgyu, WineShipper, abilhikmah, anakyumin, sissy, dan chu.


End file.
